Never Can Say Goodbye
by blainersdiaries
Summary: Blaine connait Kurt mais Kurt ne connait pas Blaine. Quoi de mieux qu'une croisière pour se rencontrer? Klaine. Kurtbastian
1. Chapter 1

**Aucuns des personnages ne m'appartient, ils sont la propriété de** **Ian Brennan**** et Ryan Murphy.**

**Le rating M n'est pas là pour rien, bien que peu présent dans ce chapitre, il risque de s'intensifier par la suite.**

**Excusez-moi pour les fautes!**

**Bonne lecture et merci!**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : le bateau**

" Es-tu sur que tout va bien ?" **Dit Sébastian**

"Mais oui, ça fait deux fois que je te le dis, tout va bien", **répondis-je agacé,**

"Eh Sébastian ! Viens voir !"

"J'arrive Jeff.. "

**Je m'appelle Kurt Hummel,ce qui me caractérise est le fait que je sois gay avec une voix magnifique, mais parfois j'ai l'impression que Sébastian, mon petit ami depuis maintenant 3 mois, me prend pour un idiot, évidemment que rien ne va, d'après moi on était censé faire se voyage en amoureux, au lieu de ça on se retrouve une fois de plus avec toute la bande. Ce n'est pas que je ne les aimes pas, c'est grâce à eux aussi si nous avons gagné aux Nationnals, mais je les vois déjà tout les jours au lycée, pour mes vacances j'avais imaginé un peu moins de monde et un peu plus de romantisme. Allez Kurt, le plus important c'est que Sébastian soit là, le reste on s'en fiche.. Mais à quoi bon se mentir nous deux savons bien que depuis quelques temps lui et moi sommes moins pro..**

"Kurt, chéri, dépêche toi, le bateau va partir et il est hors de question que je m'en aille sans toi.. " **me cria Sébastian**

**.. moins proche..**

"Oui grouille Kurt tu nous manques déjà !" **Dit nick en éclatant de rire et donnant une tape dans la main a Jeff qui rigola à son tour.**

"Arrête de te foutre de moi Nick je te rappelle que c'est moi qui paye tes vacances et qu'on va passer les prochaines semaines sur l'eau, alors fais gaffe a ce que tu dis", **le menaça Sébastian**

"Tu parles ! Tu payes mes vacances juste parce que tu ne peux pas te passer de moi", **répliqua-t-il en lui assénant un clin d'oeil**

"Hum.. Bon Kurt allez viens !"

**Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'ils se disent mais ça a l'air de chauffer je ferais mieux d'y aller. Abandonnant mes bagages -j'imagine que quelqu'un d'autre doit s'en occuper- je monte dans le bateau direction les 1ères classes -évidemment la 1ère classe, c'est les vacances de Sébastian- L'ambiance est électrique, Sébastian a l'air énervé et Jeff tire Nick par la manche vers les autres Warblers.**

"Tout va bien ?" **demandai-je.**

"Oui."

"Tss arrête de mentir à ton ''petit ami''", **dit Nick en accentuant le ''petit ami'' d'une façon qui ne me plu pas du tout**

"Bon, **dis-je**, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe et je ne veux pas le savoir, pour le moment, ce que je veux c'est passer de bonnes vacances alors tout le monde va se calmer et on va oublier ce petit incident. "

* * *

**Après ça, tout le monde partit dans sa chambre se préparer pour le diné. Nous marchions avec Sébastian bras dessus bras dessous jusqu'à notre chambre. Enfin si on peut appeler ça une chambre, mon dieu ! Ma maison toute entière pourrait tenir la dedans.**

" Sébastian ! Tu es fous, qu'est ce qu'il t'a prit de louer une chambre aussi grande !"

"Aussi grande que mon amour pour toi.."

"Je t'aime", **lui dis-je en l'embrassant.**

**Non mais c'est pas possible qu'est ce que c'est que cette boule que j'ai dans la gorge, pourquoi suis-je angoissé ?**

"Il faut que je me prépare pour aller manger, j'ai encore plein de chose à faire, il faut que je me douche et un masque à l'argile s'impose, ma peau est toute sèche," **chuchotai-je en me détournant,**

"Pour la douche j'ai une idée pour qu'on aille plus vite.." **me dit il en rougissant légèrement,**

"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles", **mentis-je**

"On pourrait la prendre ensemble", **murmura-t-il en ****m'agrippant par les hanches, nos lèvres s'effleurant **

"On en a déjà parlé, je ne suis pas près pour ça et en plus je suis sur que les murs ne sont pas très épais.."

"Arrête de changer de sujet, les murs ! N'importe quoi, dis juste que tu n'as pas envie de moi."

"Ce n'est pas ça, **lui dis-je**, je suis dingue de toi mais je te le répète, je ne suis pas près. Laisses moi du temps."

"Ça fait 3 mois que je te laisse du temps, je deviens fous, tu me rends fou."

"Qu'est ce qu'il se passe entre toi et Nick ?" **le provoquais-je**

"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle", **répondit-il en détournant le regard**

"Je vais me doucher, " **dis-je en quittant la pièce.**

**Une fois enfermé dans la salle de bain je m'autorisais quelques larmes, j'ai horreur des disputes et j'ai horreur qu'il me provoque comme ça. Une douche, j'ai besoin d'une bonne douche. J'allumais la radio et la mis au maximum.**

* * *

**Le chapitre 2 est déjà ecrit ainsi que 7 autres, n'oubliez pas les reviews ça m'aidera! Merci!**


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà le deuxième chapitre, je rappelle que les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas (même si j'aimerais que se soit le cas ;) ) ils sont en tout les cas pour l'instant encore la propriété de Ian Brennan et Ryan Murphy.

Merci pour ceux qui suive mon histoire!

Bonne lecture! Xoxo

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Déclaration d'amour.**

**Une fois ma douche et mon masque terminés, je sortis de la salle de bain en peignoir pour m'habiller. Par chance Sébastian était sortit, j'aurais eu honte qu'il me voit dans cette tenu. Je m'habillai puis me coiffai et sortis de la** **chambre pour me diriger vers le restaurant. Je demandai au serveur de me montrer la table réservée aux Warblers, je choisis une place puis m'assis et attendis.. 5min.. 10min.. 15min.. enfin Jeff arriva, suivi de près par les autres. 5 minutes après Sébastian prit place en face de moi sans même m'adresser un regard. Le repas commença, les serveurs s'activèrent, j'écoutai les discussions d'une oreille distraite, tout le monde rigolait, tout le monde buvait, et moi je n'avais envie de faire ni l'un ni l'autre. Ce soir je n'avais même pas faim. A la fin du repas Sébastian se leva:**

"Excusez-moi, je voudrais dire quelque chose, **dit-il en faisant tinter sont verre avec sa cuillère**, tout d'abord je suis très heureux d'être ici avec vous tous, ces vacances nous les méritons, profitez-en le plus que vous pourrez, deuxièmement je voudrais m'excuser, m'excuser au près de Kurt, **je me redressai sur ma chaise**, je suis désolé, je n'ai pas étais correcte avec toi et je ne t'ai pas respecté, mais le fait est que je t'aime Kurt depuis maintenant 3 mois je t'aime plus que tout, **j'ignorai Nick qui faisait semblant de s'étouffer,** mais assez de paroles, chantons !"

**Les autres se mirent tous debout, moi je restai assis. Sébastian s'approcha de moi :**

"Kurt cette chanson est pour toi :

You'd think that people would have had enough of silly love songs.  
But I look around me and I see it isn't so.  
Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs.  
And what's wrong with that?  
I'd like to know, 'cause here I go again

I love you  
I love you  
I love you  
I love you

**Je rougis à la déclaration qu'il était en train de faire:**

I can't explain the feeling's plain to me, now can't you see?  
(I love you)  
Ah, she gave me more, she gave it all to me, now can't you see,  
(I love you)  
What's wrong with that?  
I need to know, 'cause here I go again

I love you  
I love you

Love doesn't come in a minute,  
Sometimes it doesn't come at all  
I only know that when I'm in it  
It isn't silly, love isn't silly, love isn't silly at all.

How can I tell you about my loved one?  
How can I tell you about my loved one?

How can I tell you about my loved one?  
(I love you)  
How can I tell you about my loved one?  
(I love you)

I love you  
I love you  
I love you

Je t'aime, Kurt "

**Sur ces mots, il me prit les mains et m'embrassa, j'entourai son cou de mes bras, m'abandonnant à lui.**

"Je t'aime aussi", **répondis-je en l'embrassant de plus belle,**

"Eh il y a des chambres pour faire ça", **cria Jeff nous interrompant,**

"En parlant de chambre je pense qu'on devrait aller se coucher on a eu une grosse journée," **ajouta Sébastian en me souriant.**

**Tout le monde se dit bonne nuit puis se dirigea vers sa propre chambre. Une fois dans la chambre, je allai dans la salle de bain me brosser les dents puis me glissai dans les draps, quelques minutes plus tard, Sébastian me rejoignit :**

"Je suis content d'être ici avec toi, tu sais," **me dit il en m'enlaçant**

"Moi aussi je suis content d'être avec toi."

**Il commença à m'embrasser, mes doigts s'emmêlèrent dans ses cheveux, ayant déjà enlevé sa chemise, il commença à déboutonner la mienne, ma main montait et descendait le long de son dos et puis j'attrapais sa main :**

"Arrête s'il te plait", **le stoppais-je**

"Qu'y a t-il ?"

"Pas ce soir, pas maintenant."

"D'accord.."

"Désolé," **dis-je**

"Ce n'est rien, dors bien", **me dit il en déposant un baiser sur ma joue.**

"Toi aussi."

**Une fois que Sébastian fut endormi, je sortis discrètement de la chambre, j'avais besoin de prendre l'air..**

* * *

Chapitre deux finit, j'espère qu'il vous a plus, n'oubliez pas les reviews, mais lecteurs sont mon inspiration. Merci!


	3. Chapter 3

Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Ryan murphy et Ian Brennan.

Voilà le troisième chapitre, très court mais néanmoins très important, voilà un Blaine qui arrive et un Kurt un peu réticent. Je vous laisse découvrir! Bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : la rencontre.**

**J'arrivai sur le pont commun, là où toutes les classes sont mélangées, l'endroit était désert. Je m'essayai sur un banc, l'air frais qui me balaya le visage me fit un bien fou, je fermai les yeux et me laissai aller dans mes pensées, je fus interrompu :**

"Oh mon Dieu, dites moi que je rêve ! Tu est Kurt Hummel", **me dit l'inconnu. J'ouvris les yeux afin de le reconnaître en vain,**

"On se connait ?" **Dis-je embarrassé, **

**Devant moi se tenait ce gars que j'avais remarqué la veille lors de l'embarquement, son nœud papillons m'avait marqué, comment cette chose aussi affreuse pouvait rendre ce mec aussi sexy, des cheveux noirs et des yeux noisettes que tout mannequin digne de se nom rêverait d'avoir, une parfaite gueule d'ange. J'étais** **tellement absorbé par son corps de rêve que je n'avais même pas remarqué que je le reluquais de haut en bas depuis au moins 2 minutes, et 2 minutes c'est long. Nos regards se croisèrent et je rougis :**

"On se connait ?" **répétai-je**

"Oh non, désolé je suis Blaine Anderson", **me dit-il en me tendant la main que j'attrapai immédiatement,** je t'ai vu aux Nationals avec ton groupe, les Warblers je crois

"Oui c'est ça", **répondis-je, ne comprenant pas ce que ce ''Blaine'' me voulait,** je peux t'aider ?

"Ah hum.. oui enfin non.. hum enfin oui"

[Bip,bip,bip,bip]

"Ah excuse moi", **dis je en sortant mon portable de ma poche,**

"Non non je t'en pris.."

**Lorsque je vis le nom de mon petit ami s'afficher sur l'écran je me mis à paniquer, je ne savais même plus pourquoi je étais sortis :**

"Allô Sébastian", **dis je d'un ton inoffensif**

[Kurt ! Où es-tu ? Je me suis inquiété.]

"Oui désolé, je suis sortis prendre l'air quelques instants, ne t'inquiète pas", **déclarai-je**

[Bien, reviens vite.]

"Promis", **murmurai-je en raccrochant.**

**Je me retournai, trébuchai et me retrouvai très près, trop près de monsieur nœud-papillon-affreux-qui-le-rend-sexy :**

"Désolé j'ai trébuché", **dis je en me redressant**

"Oui j'ai vu ça", **répondit Blaine**, "ne t'excuse pas ça peut arriver à tout le monde",

"Normalement j'évite de tomber dans les bras des.. d'un inconnu", **répliquai-je en pouffant,**

"Tant qu'il y a quelqu'un pour te rattraper", **dit il en s'agrippant à mon regard, mon Dieu ces yeux, Kurt tourne la tête arrête de regarder ses yeux.**

"…"

"…"

**Un silence ! Je détestai les silences, je ne savais pas quoi faire, je paniquai complètement et je ne savais même pas pourquoi je paniquai:**

"Bon hum.. je devrais y aller", **dis je**," mon.. copain doit m'attendre.."

"Oui je comprends, mais est ce qu'on pourrait se revoir ? Hum, disons demain vers 11h30 au même endroit ?"

"Euh oui bien sur", **j'avais envie de partir en courant**

"Bon et bien à demain alors", **dit il**

"Ciao "

* * *

Bon j'espère que ça vous a plu. Encore désolé c'est un tout tout petit chapitre mais je vous rassure le suivant est plus long! Review please! Merci de suivre cette histoire.


	4. Chapter 4

Les personnages sont la propriété de Ryan Murphy.

Voilà, le chapitre 4 plus long que le précédent comme je le pensais. J'aimerais aussi faire une petite dédicace à une amie qui m'est très chère. Elle a eu la chance de lire cette histoire en avant première et c'est elle qui m'a encouragé pour la publié, sans elle je n'en serais pas là aujourd'hui. En gros prenez la fille la plus géniale de monde et multipliez la x100, bah c'est elle. Enfin bref je vais arrêter de raconter ma vie et vous laissez lire. Merci à elle, mais aussi à tout ceux qui suivent mon histoire et qui posté mis des reviews.

Bonne lecture, et amusez vous bien! :)

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Complications.**

**Mon Dieu je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai accepté, en fait je crois que je n'ai même pas écouté ce qu'il a dit et que je me suis juste contenté d'acquiescer. Quelle heure a-t-il dit déjà.. Ah oui 11h30, si Sébastian l'apprend je suis dans de sales draps. Oh et puis après tout je ne fais rien de mal, Blaine n'est surement pas gay, il veut juste en savoir plus sur mon tallent, enfin je crois..**

**Arrivé dans ma chambre, j'eu juste le temps de refermer la porte que Sébastian me saute dessus:**

"Où étais-tu ? Tu aurais pu me prévenir ? Tu imagines si il t'était arrivé quelque chose ? Personne ne savait où tu étais", **s'énerva-t-il**

"Que veux-tu qu'il m'arrive sur un bateau en plein atlantique ?"

"Tu peux quand même comprendre que j'ai eu peur, non ?"

"Oui pardon, mais je suis là maintenant alors on va se coucher et voilà"

"Tu m'as manqué ", **me dit il en m'embrassant**

**Je me couchai énervé, les sautes d'humeur de Sébastian m'énervais. J'étais juste sortis prendre l'air dix minutes, bon j'avais aussi fais plus ou moins la connaissance de Blaine, mais ça il n'était pas au courant, alors pourquoi s'est il énervé contre moi comme ça..**

**Cette nuit là je me réveillai en sursaut, à côté de moi, endormi paisiblement se trouvait Blaine :**

"Tout va bien, mon amour ?" **Dit il en ouvrant les yeux,** "Tu ne dors pas ?"

**Il s'approcha de moi puis m'embrassa.**

**Je me réveillai en sueur, un cauchemar ! Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, ou plutôt un rêve enfin je ne svais pas trop. Oh mon Dieu, je venais de rêver que je couchais avec un mec que j'avais rencontré la veille, quelque chose ne va pas chez moi.**

**Le lendemain je me réveillai vers 9h, Sebastian dormait encore, je fis attention de ne pas le réveiller et filai dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Une fois celle-ci prise, je fermai le robinet puis ouvris les portes coulissantes pour attraper ma serviette, je tombai nez à nez avec Sebastian, j'agrippai la serviette, fis un pas en arrière puis refermai les portes :**

"Sébastian ! Tu savais que j'étais dans la salle de bain, **criai-je****,** "pourquoi n'as tu pas attendu que je sorte, j'aimerais avoir un peu d'intimité."

"Kurt, ça fait 3 mois qu'on vit ensemble, on pourrait peut être commencer à partager cette intimité, tu ne crois pas, et puis je te rappelle que je suis aussi un garçon, je doute que tu es quelque chose que je n'ai jamais vu," **dit il en se souriant à lui même dans le miroir,**

"Sebastian.." **dis-je exaspéré **

"ça va, je plaisantais, je vais chercher les autres, on se retrouve pour le petit déjeuner", **déclara-t-il en fermant la porte. **»

**Il est incorrigible, quand comprendra-t-il qu'il me faut mon espace rien qu'à moi. Il n'était pas comme ça avant, il était romantique et faisait tout pour me mettre à l'aise, mais ces temps ci j'avais l'impression que notre relation tournait autour du sexe, il ne parlait que de ça. Je peux comprendre qu'il ait des besoins mais depuis ce week-end, où il est allé faire ce concert avec les Warblers et où j'en ai profité pour passer le week-end avec des amis de mon ancien lycée, le sexe est devenu une obsession pour lui.**

**Je finis de me préparer et me dirigai vers le salon, je regardai ma montre ; 10h, puis je me rappelai, mon Dieu Blaine, mon rêve cette nuit, le rendez vous qu'il m'a donné hier, à quelle heure déjà.. ah oui 11h30, hier j'ai accepté ce rendez vous mais je n'avais pas pensé à Sebastian, comment vais-je pouvoir lui cacher ça et d'abord est ce que j'y vais à ce rendez-vous.**

"Ah enfin, tu es là", **me dit Sébastian en m'attrapant par le bras**,

"Salut les gars", **dis-je en saluant le groupe de la main,** "bien dormi ?"

"Parfaitement, comme un bébé", **me répondit Jeff**

"Les gars m'ont dit que nous devrions nous entrainer un peu ce matin, histoire de ne pas perdre nos voix", **déclara Sébastian,** "ça ne te dérange pas ?"

"Non évidemment que non, j'en profiterais pour faire un tour sur le bateau," **mentis-je, une pointe d'excitation se faisant ressentir en moi à l'idée de revoir Blaine. De l'excitation, et bien ça ne va pas mieux moi. En tout les cas c'était mes vacances et je n'avais pas envie de les passés à répéter.**

"Parfait",** s'exclama-t-il**, "bon les mecs, on le prend ce petit déjeuner ?"

**Là dessus, tout le monde se mit à table. À 10h 45 j'étais de retour dans ma chambre, je me brossai les dents, vérifiai 2 ou 3 fois ma coiffure dans le miroir puis quittai la chambre, je regardai ma montre 11h05, tant pis je serrais en avance. A ma grande surprise, Blaine était déjà là lorsque j'arrivai, je m'avançai vers lui :**

"Kurt !" **S'exclama-t-il,** "Tu es en avance", [**tiens il a changé de nœud papillon] pensai-je**

"Toi aussi apparemment", **répondis-je le cœur battant trop vite**

"J'avais peur de te rater", **déclara-t-il**

"Et bien je suis là", **dis-je**, "tu as bien dormi ?"

"Pas vraiment, les lits des 3èmes classes ne sont pas les mieux", **avoua-t-il**, "et toi ?"

"Oh et bien moi ce n'est pas le lit qui m'a empêché de dormir", **répondis-je repensant à mon rêve, Blaine se racle la gorge d'un air gêné, je le regarde,** "Oh non non non", **m'empressai-je de dire comprenant son embarras, je savais que j'étais,** "c'est juste que j'ai beaucoup rêvé cette nuit", **je m'abstenais de dire qu'il en était le personnage principal.**

"Hum.. d'accord", **dit-il,** "je me demandais, tu es ici avec tout les Warblers ?"

"Oui", **répondis-je**, "ils sont en train de répéter en ce moment"

"Et toi tu n'y es pas, pourquoi ?"

"Je n'avais pas envie aujourd'hui."

"Ce n'est pas à cause de moi ?" **Demanda-t-il**

"Non bien sur que non", **répondis-je en l'attrapant par la manche,** "viens avec moi."

"Où va-t-on ?"

"Cher Blaine Anderson, vous allez avoir l'honneur d'assister à une répétition des Warblers de la Dalton Academy", **dis-je d'un ton théâtral.**

"Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée", **déclara-t-il en s'arrêtant**

"Pourquoi ?" **demandai-je**

"Je ne suis pas sur que ton copain apprécierait que tu traîne avec moi."

"Pourquoi ? Parce que tu es de la 3ème classe ? Ne dis pas de bêtises s'il te plais, Sébastian n'est pas comme ça"

"Non pas parce que je suis de la 3ème classe", **dit-il en rigolant**, "mais peut être plus parce que je suis gay, Kurt."

"Oh," d**is-je en essayant de camoufler le bruit de mon cœur**, "et bien il n'est pas obligé de le savoir", **déclarai-je.**

**Blaine finit par me suivre. On arriva dans le couloir de la salle de répétition où on entendait déjà une chanson, je étais sûr que c'était Sébastian et Nick :**

« Ooooh, Ooooh  
Uptown girl  
She's been livin' in her uptown world  
I bet she never had a backstreet guy  
I bet her mama never told her why  
I'm gonna try for an

Uptown girl  
She's been livin' in her white bread world  
As long as anyone with hot blood can  
And now she's looking for a downtown man  
That's what I am

And when she knows what she wants  
from her time  
And when she wakes up  
and makes up her mind  
She'll see I'm not so tough  
Just because  
I'm in love with an

Uptown girl  
You know I've seen her in her uptown world  
She's getting tired of her high-class toys  
And all her presents from her uptown boys  
She's got a choice

Oooooooooooooooh [x2]

Uptown girl  
Y'know I can't afford to buy her pearls  
But maybe someday when my ship comes in  
She'll understand what kind of guy I've been  
And then I'll win

And when she's walkin'  
she's lookin' so fine  
And when she's talkin'  
she'll say that she's mine  
She'll say I'm not so tough  
Just because  
I'm in love with an

Uptown girl  
She's been livin' in her white bread world  
As long as anyone with hot blood can  
And now she's looking for a downtown man  
That's what I am

Oooooooooooooooh [x2]

Uptown girl  
She's my uptown girl  
You know I'm in love with an  
Uptown girl  
She's my uptown girl  
You know I'm in love

With an uptown girl »

**A la fin de la chanson, Blaine et moi applaudissons, Sébastian se retourna :**

"Kurt tu es là", **dit-il en s'avançant vers moi,** "et lui qui est-ce ?" **Demanda-t-il en désignant Blaine du menton**

"Sébastian je te présente Blaine Anderson, il est comme qui dirait un fan des Warblers", **lui dis-je**

"J'étais spectateur pour les Nationnals, je vous ai vu et je vous ai trouvé géniaux", **déclara-t-il en tendant une main à Sébastian**

"Ah oui vraiment", **dit celui-ci ignorant son geste amical et le regardant avec mépris**," Kurt as-tu oublié que nos répétitions étaient privées ?" **Me demanda Sébastian ne lâchant pas Blaine du regard,**

"Oh je suis désolé je ferais peut être mieux d'y aller", **déclara Blaine**

"Non reste", **intervenais-je**, "nos répétitions ne sont pas privées, Sébastian vient juste d'inventer cette règle", **dis-je fixant ce dernier des yeux, son regard dévia et vint se poser sur moi,**

"Kurt je peux te parler", **me dit-il m'entraînant dans le ****couloir,** "à quoi tu joues ?" **Demanda-t-il**, "Et puis qui c'est ce gars ?"

"Je viens de te le dire il s'appelle Blaine And.."

"Je sais comment il s'appelle", **me coupa-t-il**, "je veux savoir ce qu'il fout ici, d'où le connait tu d'abord ?"

"De hier soir quand je suis sortis prendre l'air",** dis-je me rendant compte que j'étais devenu proche de Blaine en très peu de temps, trop peu de temps peut être.**

"Alors ça c'est la meilleure", **éclata Sébastian,** "tu le connais depuis hier soir et vous ne pouvez plus vous passer l'un l'autre ?"

"Et ben quoi tu es jaloux ?" **le provoquai-je****  
**

"Euh attends voir, oui, oui je suis jaloux"

"Arrêtes, de toute façon Blaine n'est pas gay"

"Oh Kurt ne me prend pas pour un con, un seul regard a son nœud papillon et on le sait, il est gay !"

"Peut être et alors ? Tu crois que je ne vais pas pouvoir m'empêcher de lui sauter dessus ? Ta confiance en moi fait peur à voir ", **dis-je sentant les larmes me monter aux yeux, j'abandonnai Sébastian et rentrai dans la pièce. Je fus soulagé quand je vis Blaine parler d'un ton amical avec Jeff, je m'approchai :**

"De quoi vous parlez ?" **demandai-je**

"Je demandais à Blaine si il savait chanter," **dit Jeff**

"Et qu'a tu répondu ?" **Dis-je**

"Que je me défendais", **déclara Blaine**

"Je m'apprêtais à lui demander de nous montrer ça", **me dit Jeff,** **je souris à Blaine,**

"Et bien vas-y", **l'encourageai-je**, "les musiciens sont à toi,"

**Il me sourit, se leva puis chuchota un titre à l'oreille du pianiste, la mélodie démarra et je reconnus tout de suite, le roi de la pop :**

« I said you wanna be startin' sometin'  
You got to be startin' somethin'  
I said you wanna be startin' somethin'  
You got to be startin' somethin'

It's too high to get over (yeah, yeah)  
It's too low to get under (yeah, yeah)  
You're stuck in the middle (yeah, yeah)  
And the pain is thunder (yeah, yeah)

It's too high to get over (yeah, yeah)  
It's too low to get under (yeah, yeah)  
You're stuck in the middle (yeah, yeah)  
And the pain is thunder (yeah, yeah)*

I took my baby to the doctor  
With a fever, but nothing he found  
By the time this hit the street  
They said she had a breakdown

Someone's always tryin' to start my baby cryin'  
Talkin', squealin', lyin'  
Sayin' you just wanna be startin' somethin'

You love to pretend that you're good  
When you're always up to no good  
You really can't make him hate her  
So your tongue became a razor

Someone's always tryin' to keep my baby cryin'  
Treacherous, cunnin', declinin'  
You got my baby cryin'

You're A Vegetable, You're A Vegetable  
Still They Hate You, You're A Vegetable  
You're Just A Buffet, You're A Vegetable  
They Eat Off Of You, You're A Vegetable

Billie Jean is always talkin'  
When nobody else is talkin'  
Tellin' lies and rubbin' shoulders  
So they called her mouth a motor

Someone's always tryin' to start my baby cryin'  
Talkin', squealin', spyin'  
Sayin' you just wanna be startin' somethin'

If you can't feed your baby (yeah, yeah)  
Then don't have a baby (yeah, yeah)  
And don't think maybe (yeah, yeah)  
If you can't feed your baby (yeah, yeah)

You'll be always tryin'  
To stop that child from cryin'  
Hustlin', stealin', lyin'  
Now baby's slowly dyin'

Lift your head up high  
And scream out to the world  
I know I am someone  
And let the truth unfurl  
No one can hur you now  
Because you know what's true  
Yes, I believe in me  
So you believe in you  
Help me sing it  
Ma me se, ma me sa, ma ma coo sa, ma ma se, ma ma sa, ma ma coo sa

"Un peu que tu te défends mon pote ", **s'exclama Jeff en lui tapant dans la main.**

**Mon dieu en plus d'être beau, il chantait merveilleusement bien, et les Warblers avait l'air de l'apprécier, je me demande si..**

"Blaine ça te dirait de venir manger avec nous ce soir ?" **déclarai-je,**

"Oh oui bonne idée Kurt", **s'exclama Jeff**

"Et bien, oui je pense que c'est possible ", **dit-il en me souriant, je lui souris à mon tour, heureusement que Sébastian était retourné dans la chambre, il n'aurait surement pas apprécié cette demande, je pourrai lui en parler ce soir avant le diner, tranquillement.**

**A la fin de la répétition, je sortis de la salle avec Blaine :**

"Merci pour cette après-midi", **mumura-t-il en commençant à marcher vers sa chambre,** "ah oui j'y pense", **dit-il en revenant vers moi,** "euh comment dire, pour ce soir", **me dit-il en désignant ces vêtements,**

"Oh oui, ne t'inquiète pas, passe me voir dans ma chambre vers 19h, je trouverai quelque chose pour toi", **répondis-je**

"Merci Kurt ! Tu es le meilleur", **déclara-t-il en m'étreignant, j'essayai d'ignorer les frissons qui parcouraient mon dos**

"Bon à tout a l'heure alors", **dis-je en m'écartant**

"A tout à l'heure ", **répondit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil**

* * *

Voilà voilà. Alors c'était comment? N'oubliez pas les reviews, ils sont source de mon inspiration! Merci!


	5. Chapter 5

Les personnage appartiennent à Ryan Murphy et Ian Brennan.

Encore un tout petit chapitre, mais n'oubliez pas le rating M, il est très présent dans ce chapitre. J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même..

Have fun!

* * *

**chapitre 5 :**

**une seule solution pour rattraper les choses.**

**Je marchai jusqu'à ma chambre perdu dans mes pensées, **

[Blaine est tellement mignon, je sais que je suis avec Sébastian mais rien ne va avec lui en ce moment, on se crie dessus pour un rien,** pensai-je avec amertume**, et puis je me sens bien avec Blaine.]** J'ouvris la porte de ma chambre et trouvai Sébastian, assis sur le lit dos à la porte. Je m'approchai de lui et remarquai qu'il avait les yeux fixés sur une photo, je m'approchai un peu plus, c'était la photo que Jeff avait pris lors de notre première sortie en tant qu'officiellement ''en couple''.**

"Qu'a-t-il de plus que moi ?" **Me demanda soudainement Sébastian me faisant sursauter.**

"De qui parle tu ?" **répondis-je faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre.**

"Kurt, ne fait pas l'innocent ! Je parle du mec que tu as ramener, qu'a-t-il de plus que moi ?" **Répéta-t-il.**

"Mais il n'a rien de plus que toi enfin ! C'est toi que j'aime tu le sais."

"Ne joue pas à ça avec moi s'il te plait ! Ça fait 3 mois que nous sortons ensemble et tu refuse encore qu'on se câline plus de dix minutes, et lui tu l'as rencontré hier et vous paraissez plus proche que toi et moi." **m****on dieu il était au bord des larmes, si il se mettait à pleurer je ne saurai pas comment réagir. **[Fais quelque chose Kurt ! me dis-je à moi même]

"Embrasse-moi !" **Dis-je ne sachant que faire**

"Pardon ?"

"Embrasse-moi et après on verra si tu crois encore que je mens quand je te dis que tu es le seul que j'aime."

**Voyant que mon petit copain hésitait encore je me penchai vers lui pour l'embrasser, je le sentis vite prendre les choses en mains lorsque sa langue vint caresser mes lèvres pour se frayer un passage. Lorsqu'il s'allongea sur moi, je sentis la délicieuse bosse qui s'était formé dans l'entre jambes de mon amant. Mon pantalon devint tout de suite trop serré. Sébastian retira sa chemise pour l'envoyer dans un coin de la chambre suivi de près par mon tee-shirt, j'usai de ma force pour renverser la situation et me retrouvai à califourchon sur mon petit ami. J'embrassai son cou puis descendis jusqu'à son nombril où je m'attardai quelques minutes, faisant gémir mon chéri :**

"Fais le Kurt ! Fais le je t'en supplie !" **Me pressa-t-il en s'agrippant aux draps. **

**Sur ces mots je retirai son pantalon puis son boxer pour laisser apparaître son membre fièrement tendu, je** **l'empoignai et commençai à y passer ma langue de haut en bas, laissant s'échapper un cri de plaisir de la bouche de Sébastian. J'avalai alors son membre tout entier en commençant à faire des vas et viens de plus en plus vite. Il ne fallu pas longtemps à Sébastian pour enfin se libérer, dans un cri rauque mais intense qui laissait paraître tout le plaisir que je venais de lui procurer. Je remontai vers lui pour l'embrasser puis me couchai à ses cotés.**

"Sébastian ?"

"Mmh ?"

"Tout à l'heure Jeff et moi avons invité Blaine à venir diner avec nous ce soir.."** déclarai-je**

"Tout ce que tu veux mon amour" **dit il en embrassant mon front.**

**Un sourire de satisfaction se dessine sur mes lèvres et je m'empresse de le cacher. **

[Mission accomplie!]** pensai-je fière de moi et tout excité à l'idée de voir Blaine, encore.**

* * *

Ce chapitre vous a plu? N'oubliez pas de mettre des review. A bientot pour un autre chapitre, que je pense un peu plus long.. Merci d'avoir lu!


	6. Chapter 6

Ian Brennan et Ryan Murphy possèdent ces personnages.

Alors comment trouvez vous l'histoire jusque là? J'espère qu'elle vous plait en tout les cas.. Merci à tous!

* * *

**Chapitre 6 :**

**Un smoking et un diner.**

**Je sortis de la salle de bain, prêt à aller diner, Sébastian était partit il y a 10 minutes pour rejoindre les autres mais moi je n'arrivai toujours pas à réaliser ce que je venais de faire.. J'étais perdu, je n'avais su quoi faire devant ses larmes, j'avais voulu lui donner ce qu'il attendait depuis longtemps même si je n'en avais pas envie. Mais pour moi j'avais tout gâché, je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça, j'étais tellement dessus, je m'attendais à quelque chose d'un peu plus romantique. Et si en fait j'avais fais ça pour essayer de me persuader que mes sentiments pour Sébastian n'ont pas changés.. Si c'est le cas c'était raté car je était plus énervé et plus** **dégouté que jamais. Je fus interrompu dans mes pensés par quelqu'un qui frappa à la porte.. Oh mon dieu c'était Blaine ! J'avais oublié qu'il devait venir avant le diner. Je m'avançai pour aller ouvrir la porte.**

"Je suis désolé, je suis très en retard", d**éclara-t-il avant même que je ne le fasse entrer.**

"Ne t'inquiète pas," dis-je, "je sors à peine de la douche."

"Tu es très élégant ce soir", **rigola-t-il en me regardant de haut en bas.**

"Et toi tu es.. comme d'habitude", **répliquai-je en m'apercevant qu'il n'avait pas changé d'habits.**

"Je vais prendre ça pour un compliment", **s'exclama-t-il**, "mais c'est pour ça que je suis ici, tu aurais deux ou trois vêtement à me prêter pour ce soir ?"

"Bien sur", **répondis-je,** "Sébastian doit faire exactement ta taille.."

"Oh je ne crois pas que lui emprunter des vêtements le ravirait", **déclara Blaine.**

"Ne t'inquiète pas", **dis-je en repensant à sa phrase « tout ce que tu veux mon amour » juste après que je lui.. enfin bref,** "ça ne le dérangera pas, tiens essais ça", **dis-je en lui tendant un smoking noir que Sébastian ne portait presque ****jamais.**

"Merci, je peux aller dans ta salle de bain ?" **demanda-t-il**

"Oui bien sur, je t'attend ici."

**L'attente me parut interminable et rien que de me dire que Blaine était dans MA salle de bain j'en avais des frissons.. **[ce serait si facile de.. rien qu'un pas et je serais à ses côtés.. tais toi Kurt ! Vous êtes amis rien de plus, tu as Sébastian !]** Enfin Blaine finit par sortir de la salle de bain.. Mon dieu, il était magnifique ! Je crois que les rares fois où j'avais vu Sébastian porter ce smoking me permettaient de dire qu'il allait beaucoup mieux à Blaine.**

"Kurt", **dit il en m'extirpant de mes pensés,** "comment je suis ?"

"Tu es.. très beau", **déclarai-je**

"Je te retourne le compliment", **répondit-il avec un sourire en coin que j'aime tant.**

"On y va ?" **demandai-je ****me sentant rougir.**

"C'est parti !"

* * *

**Nous marchions cote à cote mais en silence jusqu'à la salle de restaurant, tout le monde étaient déjà installé autour de la table puis ils se levèrent pour venir nous saluer. Je laissai Blaine avec Nick et Jeff et j'allai rejoindre Sébastian.**

"Tiens, Blaine est venu",** déclara-t-il**

"Oui je t'ai dis tout à l'heure que nous l'avions invité."

"Tout à l'heure", **répéta-t-il,** "je n'avais pas les idées très claires, tout à l'heure", **me dit-il en me touchant discrètement les fesses.**

**Je lui adressai un regard noir puis il éclata de rire.**

"Aller tout le monde à table", **cria Sébastian.**

**Je pris place en face de Sébastian ,comme toujours, et à côté de Blaine, celui-ci me glissa à l'oreille :**

"Qu'est ce que c'est que tout ça ?" **Me demanda-t-il en me désignant les couverts, "**est ce qu'ils sont tous pour moi ?"

"Tu pars de l'extérieur en revenant vers l'intérieur", **répondis-je amusé, "**regarde moi et fais pareil," **dis-je en prenant la ****petite fourchette pour les crustacés.**

**Durant tout le repas, Blaine ne fit aucun faut pas, il répondait à toutes les questions sans hésitation et je pu apprendre qu'il venait d'une petite ville dans l'Ohio, qu'il n'avait jamais connu ses parents et qu'il avait un grand frère de 27 ans qui restait en ville avec sa femme et ses enfants. Arrivé au dessert, il me chuchota :**

"Comment je fais maintenant, je n'ai plus de couvert pour le dessert ?"

"Les assiettes et le reste sont mis en même temps que le dessert, ne t'inquiète pas, tout ce passe bien", **lui dis-je en lui assénant un clin d'œil. **

**Blaine avait l'air de plus en plus nerveux, ça pouvait se comprendre, il avait** **été traité comme l'animation de la soirée et avait du dévoiler tout ses secrets à des inconnus pour faire bonne figure. La plus part des gens seraient partis en courant, mais pas Blaine, il avait tenu bon mais je sentais qu'il fallait que ça se termine pour lui, je décidai donc de poser LA question à Sébastian :**

"Sébastian, as tu des nouvelles de ton père ?"

**Forcément un père premier ministre, il y en avait des choses à raconter, ça permettait à Sébastian de ne pas se sentir délaissé et à Blaine de se détendre un peu.. La fin du diner arriva, Blaine me demanda :**

"Et je fait quoi maintenant ?"

"Le commandant a demandé aux Warblers d'animer la soirée dansante ce soir."

"Tu vas chanter ?"

"Moi non mais eux oui", **répondis-je en designant les autres du menton, "**toi tu peux profiter du spectacle ou rentrer te reposer."

"Je pense que je vais rentrer.."

"Pas de problème", **dis-je**

"Bon et bien merci pour ce diner c'était très sympa" , d**éclara-t-il en se levant, "**à bientôt j'espère et bon courage pour la suite."

**Tout le monde, même Sébastian, se leva pour lui dire au revoir puis quand vint mon tour à ma grande surprise il me tendit la main que j'attrapai pour lui serrer et je sentis quelque chose de rugueux effleurer mes doigts. Je le regardai partir puis ouvris la main pour y découvrir un petit bout de papier que je dépliai :**

_Kurt, ma chambre n'est peut être pas si grande que la tienne mais elle est très bien pour discuter._

_Blaine._

_P.S : 33C_

**Je bouchonnai le papier et le glissai dans ma poche. 33C devait être le numéro de ça chambre, 33 pour l'emplacement et C pour l'étage.** **Mon cœur battait à mille à l'heure j'avais une furieuse** **envie de courir le retrouver mais je décidai d'assister à au moins une représentation de mon école. Je m'asseyai donc puis la musique commenca.**

"The sun goes down  
The stars comes out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe  
Will never be the same  
I'm glad you came  
You've cast a spell on me, spell on me  
You hit me like the sky fell on my, fell on me  
And I've decided you look well on me, well on me  
So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me

Turn the lights out now  
Now I'll take you by the hand  
Hand you another drink  
Drink it if you can  
Can you spend a little time?  
Time is slipping away  
Away from us so stay  
Stay with me, I can make  
Make you glad you came

_Refrain :_ The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe  
Will never be the same  
I'm glad you came  
I'm glad you came

You've cast a spell on me, spell on me  
You hit me like the sky fell on my, fell on me  
And I've decided you look well on me, well on me  
So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me

Turn the lights out now  
Now I'll take you by the hand  
Hand you another drink  
Drink it if you can  
Can you spend a little time?  
Time is slipping away  
Away from us so stay  
Stay with me, I can make  
Make you glad you came

_Refrain._

I'm glad you came (x4)

_Refrain."_

* * *

Fin du chapitre 6. Kurt ne ferait il pas une bétise si il allait retrouver Blaine? donnez vos avis et impressions, review! Bonne journée.


	7. Chapter 7

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Je me suis bien amusé durant ce chapitre, les choses se précisent entre Kurt et Blaine. Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 7 :**

**« Embrasse-moi », et après ?**

**J'eus du mal à attendre jusqu'à la fin de la chanson pour aller voir Blaine. Mais les dernières notes arrivèrent et je m'empressai de me lever pour aller le retrouver. Arrivé au niveau C, je cherchai sur un panneau, l'information qui m'indiquerait dans quel sens aller pour trouver la chambre de Blaine. À droite ! C'était à droite, je me mis à courir à travers le couloir, je m'arrêtai seulement devant le numéro 33. C'était ici. Je restai devant la porte incrédule pendant quelques minutes pour que mon cœur se calme un peu. Puis je frappai.. une longue seconde.. deux longue seconde.. la porte s'ouvrit sur Blaine qui avait toujours son pantalon de smoking et qui avait ouvert sa chemise blanche laissant apparaître ses muscles délicieux.**

"Tu es venu", **me dit-il en souriant**

"Bien sur que je suis venu", **répliquai-je souriant à mon tour.**

"Entre je t'en prie", **dit-il en s'écartant**

**Sous sa demande j'entrai dans sa chambre. Malgré la taille très réduite de la chambre, elle était lumineuse et chaleureuse, tout comme Blaine. Elle était composé d'une armoire, d'un petit bureau, d'un lit et d'une petite salle d'eau.**

"C'est pas le grand luxe mais on s'y fait", **déclara Blaine devant mon regard amusé.**

"Le luxe ne fait pas la personne.."

"Peut être, mais ça aide."

"Tu n'en as pas eu besoin pour devenir qui tu es, et tu es quelqu'un de bien", **déclarai-je.**

"Tu ne me connais pas tant que ça", **rétorqua-t-il **

"J'en connais assez pour dire ça."

"Si tu le dis", **dit-il en s'asseyant sur son lit,** "tu veux t'assoir ?"

"Merci", **répondis-je en m'asseyant à mon tour. **

"Dis donc quelle journée", **déclara-t-il en s'étalant de tout son ****long sur le lit,** "heureusement que tu étais là", **ajouta-t-il en s'emparant de ma main.**

"C'est ce que ferait tout ami." **des frissons me parcoururent le dos lorsque je sentis ses doigts caresser les miens.**

"Ami hein.. " **dit-il en se redressant.**

**Nos visages trop proches, nos lèvres s'effleurèrent presque et je pouvais sentir son souffle caresser ma peau.**

"Embrasse moi Kurt", **chuchota-t-il**

"Je ne crois pas que.. "

**Voyant ma réticence, il s'empara de mes lèvres, passant une main dans mes cheveux et l'autre autour de ma taille. Ce fut.. un feu d'artifice.. indescriptible.. magique.. envoûtant..**

"Je.. désolé", **dis-je en me levant,** "je dois y aller"

"Kurt attends.. "

**Mais j'avais déjà fermé la porte et je me mis à courir vers ma chambre les larmes coulant sur mes joues rougies par le désir. J'arrivai à la porte de ma chambre après ce qui me paru être une éternité. Je fermai la porte à clef et m'enroulai dans les draps. Je voulais tout oublier, ne plus y penser, ces lèvres tellement chaudes, tellement douces et rassurantes.. **

**Je me réveillai en sursaut, quelqu'un frappait à la porte. Le temps que toutes les péripéties me reviennent en mémoire et je priai pour que ça ne soit pas Blaine.**

"Kurt c'est moi, Sébastian, tu as fermé à clef je ne peux pas rentrer.."

**Je me levai péniblement pour aller ouvrir la porte..**

"Je te signale que ça fait au moins 10 minutes que je tambourine comme un dingue sur la porte, j'ai du réveiller tout le bateau.. Kurt, ça ne va pas ?" **Demanda-t-il en voyant mes yeux rougis par le chagrin.**

"Oh j'ai eu une petite déprime alors j'ai préféré venir m'allonger", **dis-je en sentant les larmes monter à nouveau.**

"Que se passe-t-il enfin ? J'ai fais quelque chose de mal ?" **S'inquiéta-t-il, mon dieu comment avais-je pu lui faire ça, lui qui avait toujours été si attentionné envers moi.. ****comment avais-je pu..**

"Non bien sur que non ce n'est pas toi.." **le rassurais-je en m'asseyant sur le lit.**

"Explique-moi", **chuchota-t-il en s'asseyant à côté de moi**

"Sébastian, je.. je ne sais plus où j'en suis", **dis-je en éclatant en sanglot,** "je suis perdu."

"Chhhut", **murmura-t-il en me prenant dans ses bras,** "ça va aller, tout ira bien.."

**A partir de ce moment c'était décidé, j'irai voir Blaine pour lui dire qu'il ne fallait plus qu'on se voit, et cela dès demain.**

* * *

Kurt, vilain Kurt qui est allait rejoindre Blaine. Croyez vous possible d'avoir des sentiments pour deux personnes différentes? N'oubliez pas les reviews, dites moi ce que vous en pensez. Comme c'est ma première fiction j'aime avoir des conseils.. Merci de suivre cette histoire! A bientôt! :)


	8. Chapter 8

Je n'ai pas pu attendre pour poster le 8ème chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous plaira comme les autres! Amusez vous bien!

Les personnages appartiennent à Ian Brennan et Ryan Murphy.

* * *

**Chapitre 8:**

**La vérité qui blesse.**

"Blaine!" **L'appelai-je dès que je le vis le lendemain**

"Kurt, je suis désolé pour hier soir je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit", **déclara-t-il.**

"Je pense qu'il ne faut plus que l'on se voit."

"Quoi? Mais non, Kurt nan... attends, ne dis pas ça. Je suis désolé pour hier... J'ai pigé, tu es avec Sebastian. On pourrait juste être amis", **dit il paniqué.**

**Je le regardais au bord des larmes, je lus l'espoir dans ses yeux. Ce qui était sûr c'est que je regretterais toute ma putain de vie ce que j'allais faire:**

"Toi et moi savons que nous ne pouvons pas", **lui soufflais-je en attrapant sa main pour la poser sur mon coeur,** "tu sens à quelle vitesse il bat? Voilà pourquoi nous ne pouvons pas être amis", **une larme coula sur sa joue et je l'essuyais du bout du doigt,** "ne pleure pas je t'en supplie, tu mérites quelqu'un de vraiment bien, tu n'as pas besoin de moi."

"Kurt, me supplia-t-il, je.." **je posais mon doigt sur ses lèvres pour le stopper.**

"S'il te plait ne dis rien, juste, ne dis rien.."

"Non! Kurt non, je ne peux pas te laisser partir, pas comme ça, pas maintenant", **il m'attrapa par les hanches.**

"Laisse moi partir Blaine! Je suis avec Sebastian! J'aime Sebastian!" **Nous étions tous les deux en larme maintenant.**

"Regarde moi! Regarde moi dans les yeux et ose me dire que tu n'as pas aimé quand je t'ai embrassé! Ose me dire dans les yeux que tu n'en veux pas plus, que tu ne ressens rien pour moi!" **Cria-t-il, alors que tous le monde se tournait vers nous.**

"Calme toi, tout le monde nous regarde", **l'informais-je**

"Dis-le!" **Hurla-t-il**

**Il était plus que temps d'en finir, maintenant:**

"Je ne ressens rien pour toi Blaine! Maintenant au revoir", **terminais-je en m'en allant**

"Kurt!"

**Mais j'étais déjà parti.**

* * *

**J'arrivai dans ma chambre et me jetai sur mon lit en pleure:**

"Tu aimes Sebastian, tu aimes Sebastian" **me répétai-je**

"Kurt c'est toi?"** Dit mon petit ami en sortant de la salle de bain, "**tu parlais à qui?"

"Oh tu étais là!" **M'exclamai-je en sursautant et en tournant la tête pour cacher mes larmes.**

"Kurt, tu pleurs, que se passe-t-il?"

"Rien!"

"Tu pleurs souvent en ce moment, dis moi ce qu'il y a, je suis ton copain je dois savoir",** déclara-t-il en me prenant dans ses bras.**

"Laisse moi tranquille!"** Criai-je en l'écartant.**

"Chuut.. Je suis là, ça va aller"**, me rassura-t-il**, **il commença à m'embrasser, doucement puis avec plus d'ardeur, il m'allongea sur le lit**

"Sebastian, nan, arrête s'il te plait.."

"Laisse toi faire",** dit-il en enlevant son t-shirt puis le mien **

**Je n'avais aucune envie de faire ça maintenant, ma dernière expérience, peu concluante, était encore fraiche dans mon esprit. Le goût de bile dans ma bouche, lorsqu'il commença à me mordre un téton, était très désagréable. Puis je me suis dis: **[Après tout ça te fera peut être oublier Blaine, pourquoi ne pas essayer, ça fait 3 mois que tu es avec Sebastian, tu aimes Sebastian, donne lui ce qu'il veut.]** Je ravalai mon angoisse puis embrassai Sebastian avec fougue.** [Je vais t'oublier! Je vais T'OUBLIER!]** je défis le bouton de son pantalon, l'enlevai et fis de même avec son boxer. J'empoignai le sexe tendu de mon amant et commençai à le masturber.**

**"**Wow!"** Gémit-il, "**tu as l'air d'avoir changer d'avis."

**Je pris son sexe entièrement dans ma bouche en guise de réponse. Sebastian étouffa un cri dans son oreiller. **

**Après quelques minutes plutôt intense.. Il me dit, essoufflé:**

"Je veux être en toi Kurt, maintenant je le veux plus que tout", **il m'embrasse longuement, je laissai sa langue entrer en contact avec la mienne.**

"Tiens", **lui dis-je en lui tendant le préservatif que je venais d'attraper dans la table de nuit.**

"Tu en as envie?" **Demanda-t-il moins sûr de lui**

"Fais-le!"

"Je t'aime, Kurt", **déclara-t-il en m'embrassant.**

**Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais cette déclaration me fit l'effet d'un choc. Je stoppai alors la main de mon petit ami qui s'approchait dangereusement de mon pantalon.**

"Arrête", **lui dis-je**

"Kurt? J'ai fais quelque chose de mal?" **Demanda-t-il perdu**

"Non, c'est moi.. Je.. désolé", **je partis en courant me réfugier dans la salle de bain.**

* * *

Un Sebastian plutôt très coquin et un Kurt qui ne sait plus où il en est ça donne ça. Alors ce chapitre vous a plu? Sebastian est plutôt lourd non?

N'oubliez pas les reviews! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez! Merci à tous.


	9. Chapter 9

Bon voilà le chapitre 9 qui est pour l'instant mon chapitre préféré! Je me suis beaucoup amusé durant ce chapitre, tellement que des fois je rigolais toute seule en l'écrivant, les gens autour de moi me regardaient bizarrement.. Enfin bref, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'il m'a plu!

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 9:**

**Hublot:**

"Aller! Sors de là maintenant", **dit Sebastian en tapant à la porte de la salle de bain**

"Oui et bien laisse moi le temps de.. de me calmer", **declarai-je en regardant la bosse douloureuse qui déformait mon pantalon.**

"Wow, ok, je vois, bon il va bientôt être midi, il faut qu'on aille au restaurant."

"Je te rejoins là-bas."

"Très bien, tu sais, je t'aime, Kurt."

**Je ne répondis pas, attendis le claquement de porte qui m'informerait du départ de Sebastian, puis me laissai glisser jusqu'au sol contre la parois fraiche de la salle de bain. Je n'allais pas bien, je n'arrivais même plus à répondre aux déclarations de mon amoureux. Je ne pensais qu'à ce Blaine que je ne connaissais même pas depuis une semaine. J'étais perdu.**

**J'allumai la radio puis fixai sans y penser le hublot de la salle de bain qui donnait sur le pont puis fermai les yeux. Je voulais vraiment l'oublier maintenant, j'avais comme l'impression que mon cœur était divisé en trois morceau, la plus grosse partie qui était le propriété de Sebastian depuis maintenant trois mois, une autre partie qui par miracle m'était encore destinée, et une petite, toute petite partie qui était je ne sais même pas pourquoi réservée à Blaine. Perdu dans mes pensées, Sebastian frappa à la porte, me faisant sursauter.**

"J'arrive!"** criai-je**

**Il frappa encore. Je me levai agacé, et allai ouvrir la porte.**

"Je t'ai dis que j'arriv.."

**Personne n'était derrière la porte.**

"C'est quoi ça, une blague?" **demandai-je m'attendant à voir Sebastian sortir de sa cachette avec son éternel sourire enjôleur, pourtant, personne ne se manifesta. Je refermai la porte, rouge de colère, et retournai m'assoir par terre. Un troisième coup se fit entendre qui me fit une fois encore sursauter. Je relevai la tête, prêt à m'énerver pour de bon lorsque je découvris le visage de Blaine derrière le hublot.**

_*radio: la scène se déroule avec une chanson en fond: It will rain de Bruno Mars (note de l'auteur)* _

"Kurt"** m'appelai-t-il.**

**Je me levai, poings serrés.**

[Tiens bon Kurt, tu fais trois pas, tu baisses le rideau et on en parle plus]** me commandai-je.**

**J'allai fermer le rideau quand, par malheur, je croisai son regard, ce regard si chaud, si réconfortant.**

"Ouvres s'il te plait"** m'implora-t-il**

**Mon cerveau était déconnecté, c'est mon coeur qui me fit ouvrir le hublot.**

"Je peux entrer?"** demanda-t-il.**

"Oui mais je ne sais pas si.."

**En un clin d'oeil il sauta à l'intérieur.**

"… si tu peux passer par là"** terminai-je.**

"Kurt" **souffla-t-il en m'enlaçant.**

"Qu'est ce que tu fais?" **demandai-je en l'écartant.**

"Ce que j'aurais dû faire tout à l'heure quand tu es venu me voir." **Sur ces mots, il passa une main derrière ma nuque et plaça l'autre sur ma hanche pour m'attirer à lui. Ses lèvres étaient comme dans mes rêves, douces, chaudes. Je ne voulais être nul part ailleurs que dans ses bras.**

"Attends attends attends"** le stoppai-je "**Il doit être midi passé, les autres vont se demander où je suis passé "

"Rien à foutre"** déclara-t-il en m'embrassant encore plus intensément.**

**Je ne l'avais encore jamais entendu jurer et il se trouve que cela m'excitait au plus haut point. Je le repoussai quand même et me dirigeai vers la porte.**

"Nan reste Kurt, s'il te plait" **je me retournai un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.**

"Je ne pars pas" **et d'un coup sec je fermai la porte à clé.**

"Viens là" **me dit il les yeux pétillants. Je traversai le peu de distance qui nous séparait puis passai mes bras autour de sa nuque pour l'embrasser. Sa bouche déposa des tonnes de baisers le long de ma mâchoire puis dans mon cou. Je jetai la tête en arrière pour lui laisser l'espace qu'il fallait. S'il continuait comme ça, j'allai avoir une marque, c'était certain. Il posa ses mains sous mes fesses puis me souleva pour m'assoir sur le lavabo. Ce mouvement me donna une sensation de vertige délicieuse, c'était grisant et terriblement excitant. Je fus parcourus d'un frisson lorsque ses mains passèrent sous mon t-shirt. Je ne ressentais jamais rien de tel quand j'étais avec Sebastian, c'était assez effrayant.**

"On est pas obligé d'aller plus loin" **me dit il**

"Embrasse moi encore" **le suppliai-je.**

**Je ne savais pas si je voulais aller plus loin. Je savais juste que j'avais envie d'être dans ses bras pour toujours. Je descendis du lavabo et poussai mon amant contre le mur. Je commençai à prendre le contrôle, ma langue se fraya un passage jusqu'à celle de Blaine. Je ne remarquai la bosse de mon entre-jambes que lorsqu'elle s'appuya sur celle de Blaine. Mon Dieu que c'était bon!**

"Kurt, wow! Tu es tellement.. excité!"** constata-t-il en sentant mon érection.**

"Je pourrai dire pareil de toi"** rigolai-je.**

"C'est toi qui me fais ça, tu dois être punis, Kurt!"

"Vraiment?" **demandai-je innocemment. Il retourna la situation et je me retrouvai contre le mur..**

"Vraiment."** affirma-t-il**.

**Je fermai les yeux pour savourer la langue de Blaine dans mon cou, ses mains caressant chaque parcelles de mon corps. Quand je rouvris les yeux, le choc me pétrifia.**

**Devant moi, derrière le hublot, se tenait Trent, les yeux grands ouvert, probablement choqué lui aussi.**

* * *

Alors voilà j'espère que je ne me suis pas trop égaré dans mon délire.. Que pensez vous de se nouveau petit couple? Plutôt mignon nan? Mais Trent les a vu.. Pensez vous qu'il irez le répéter? Review review review! Merci à tous et à bientôt!


	10. Chapter 10

****Le chapitre 10, je ne sais pas si je pourrais poster demain donc je vous le mets dès ce soir.. Je me suis plutôt amusé sur celui là aussi, et ce chapitre contient une révélation importante alors accrochez vous! Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont mis tout ces adorables reviews! Bonne lecture.

Les personnages appartiennent à Ryan Murphy.

* * *

**Chapitre 10:**

**Folies:**

"Kurt!"** J'allai quitter la salle de bain mais je me retournai.**

"On se retrouve plus tard"** promis-je, je vérifiai que Trent n'était plus à la fenêtre puis déposai un baiser sur ses lèvres.**

"Je ne te lâcherai plus, Kurt. Je suis trop impliqué maintenant" **cria-t-il alors que je quittai la chambre.**

**J'arrivai sur le pont et cherchai Trent des yeux. Je fus soulagé quand je le trouvai appuyé contre la rambarde, les yeux regardant au loin.**

« Trent! » **l'appelai-je, il ne se retourna même pas quand j'arrivai près de lui.**

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois » **commençai-je**

« Ah oui, et je crois quoi? »** demanda-t-il.**

« Et bien que moi et Blaine.. enfin.. qu'as tu vu précisément? »

« Je t'ai vu l'embrasser et il te.. enfin bref, Kurt tu sais que je ne serais jamais contre toi, tu es un Warbler depuis plus longtemps que Sebastian et ne le répète pas mais je te porte plus que lui dans mon cœur, mais merde Kurt c'est ton petit ami! Tu ne peux pas faire ça même si lui... »** il se stoppa puis écarquilla les yeux, je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles!**

« Même si lui quoi? »** voulus-je savoir**

« Rien »

« Même si lui quoi, Trent? » **éclatai-je.**

**Je n 'attendis pas la réponse et partis en courant vers le restaurant, Trent sur mes talons.**

« Kurt ,criait-il, attends! »

**Je déboulai dans le restaurant comme un boulet de canon. Heureusement pour lui, Sebastian était déjà partit. Je me retournai vers Trent, furieux.**

« Tu n'as rien vu c'est clair,** dis-je, **si je suis ton ami comme tu dis ne parle de ce qu'il y a entre Blaine et moi à personne! »

« Je n'en parlerai pas Kurt. Fais attention à ce que tu fais quand même. »

« Je sais » **déclarai-je **« merci »

**Je partis vers ma chambre, je doutai que Sebastian y soit, ils devaient être en train de répéter, mais ça me permettrait de réfléchir, de mettre les choses au clair dans ma tête. J'arrivai donc dans ma chambre et m'asseyais dans un des fauteuils.**

[Bon faisons le point, **dis-je dans ma tête**, ce qui est sûr c'est que j'ai des sentiments pour Blaine, mais j'en ai aussi pour Sebastian. Et qu'a voulu dire Trent tout à l'heure? Sebastian est bizarre en ce moment: nerveux, possessif.. Me cache-t-il quelque chose?]

**Certes, Sebastian était mon copain, mais je n'avais aucune envie de penser à lui en ce moment. Je pensai à Blaine, à sa bouche, à sa langue, ses mains sur ma peau.. chaque contact avec lui étaient gravés dans ma mémoire, chaque souffle, chaque gémissement. Je me sentis soudain bien trop serré dans mon slim.**

« Putain, ça recommence »** jurai-je.**

**Puis une idée folle me traversa l'esprit, je me levai tellement vite que j'en eu des vertiges. Une fois mon équilibre rétablit, je partis en courant.**

**J'arrivai devant la chambre de Blaine, essoufflé et excité comme jamais. Ma coiffure devait être affreuse mais je m'en fichai, je le voulais lui, rien qu'un peu encore. Je frappai à la porte. Je perdis mon sourire lorsque celle ci s'ouvrit. Blaine avait les yeux rouges, l'air fatigué.. J'allai le prendre dans mes bras, lui demander ce qui n'allait pas lorsqu'il me dit:**

« Entre. »

**Je m'exécutai.**

« Ecoute Blaine je.. »** commençai-je.**

« Nan Kurt, écoute moi, juste écoute moi. Ce n'est pas bien ce qu'on est en train de faire. Tu es avec Sebastian. »

« Blaine, je ressens des choses pour toi. »

**Ce dernier hésita mais poursuivit quand même:**

« Non Kurt, tu ne peux pas. »

**Il me fit reculer puis me claqua la porte au nez. Je restai figé quelques minutes, étourdis. J'allai partir lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et je fus tout de suite aspiré à l'intérieur de la pièce.**

« Pardonne-moi » **me supplia mon amant, juste avant de m'embrasser.**

« Blaine que fais tu, je.. je ne te com-comprend pas »** bredouillai-je alors que les mains de mon amant passaient sous mon t-shirt.**

« Je suis tellement con. Je sais, c'est affreusement égoïste mais je ne peux pas rester loin de toi, j'ai essayé, je te jure mais tu m'attire irrésistiblement » **il avait murmuré ces dernier mots à mon oreille. Je m'agrippai à lui comme si ma vie en dépendait, heureux de voir qu'il avait changé d'avis, j'avais tellement envie d'être contre lui. Sur le moment je me foutais de tout, de Sebastian, de la trahison que j'étais en train de lui faire, de ma discussion avec Trent, tout.**

« Viens là »** chuchota-t-il en m'attirant vers son lit.**

**Il me poussa tendrement sur son lit puis s'allongea au dessus de moi, pour m'embrasser passionnément. Je savais qu'aujourd'hui nous allions faire des folies, et putain que cette idée me plaisait! **

« On fait une bêtise là »** lui rappelai-je en gémissant alors que sa langue fouillait mon cou.**

« Mmh mmh.. Je sais »** avoua-t-il **« Et tu n'as pas intérêt à me dire que je ne t'ai pas prévenu, mais en même temps je te veux tellement»** ajouta-t-il en rigolant.**

**Je souris aux anges, il me voulait, moi, Kurt Hummel, il désirait m'avoir pour lui. Je pris son visage entre mes mains et plongea mon regard dans le sien. On se comprenait d'un seul regard, de ce regard nous nous disions tout, nos envies, nos peurs, nos sentiments, ça ne m'était jamais arrivé avec Sebastian. Blaine était différent, il était fait pour moi. Je l'embrassai tendrement, puis nous partîmes dans un fou rire nerveux tellement nous étions heureux de nous trouver, nous embrassant, nous caressant.**

**A quoi bon résister, il était trop tard.**

**J'étais tombé amoureux de Blaine Anderson.**

* * *

****Alors ça y est, Kurt est il vraiment tombé amoureux du beau Blaine? Pensez vous qu'il a encore des sentiments pour Sebastian? N'oubliez pas les reviews! Merci et à bientôt.


	11. Chapter 11

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je le rappelle.

Chapitre 11 voilà voilà! Je suis plutôt satisfaite de celui là, j'ai mis un petit bout de temps à l'écrire, il n'a pas était simple. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que le reste..

Have fun! Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 11:**

**Jeff :**

**Après une séance de baisers plutôt passionnés échangés avec Blaine, je marchai vers ma chambre sur un petit nuage, un sourire béat incrusté sur mes lèvres. Je me rappelai alors qu'ils étaient tous en train de répéter. Je changeai donc de trajectoire pour aller les rejoindre. J'arrivai dans la salle et fus accueilli par les lèvres de Sebastian, j'eus besoin d'un temps d'adaptation, ce n'était pas les lèvres chaudes et douces de Blaine. Je me serais gifler **[Kurt arrête de penser à lui]** pensai-je en pouffant intérieurement. **

« A Kurt tu es là! Je commençai à m'inquiéter je ne t'ai pas vu au déjeuner »** je croisai par malheur le regard de Trent posé sur moi.**

« Et bien j'avais besoin de.. réfléchir »** mentis-je.**

« Okay. Bon est ce qu'on pourrait faire un duo Jeff à eu une bonne idée »

« Oui enfin à la base c'était un duo prévu pour Nick et moi »** dit ce dernier sarcastique. Tiens alors comme ça Jeff avait encore des sentiments pour Nick, son ex petit ami. Celui ci qui était jusque là restait assis sur le canapé se leva pour prendre le partie de Jeff.**

« Jeff a raison, **dit-il, **ce duo était pour nous, ce n'est pas contre toi Kurt, ta voix est magnifique mais, Sebastian, tu pourrais nous laisser nous exprimer un peu aussi! »** Je fus étonné de voir Nick me parler si gentiment, ça faisait longtemps.**

« Ils ont raison Sebastian, dis-je en évitant une dispute, laisses les chanter »** Sebastian me lança un regard noir.**

« Très bien »** lâcha-t-il, il alla ensuite s'asseoir sur le canapé, vexé.**

« Merci »** me dit Nick en me souriant.**

[Dis donc ! Quel traitement de faveur!]** pensai-je. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne m'avait adressé la parole sans sous entendus vis à vis de Sebastian. Je lui souris légèrement, puis m'assis à côté de Sebastian, prêt à écouter leur duo.**

**Jeff :**

« Do you know what's worth fighting for?  
When it's not worth dying for?  
Does it take your breath away?  
And you feel yourself suffocating? »  
**Jeff commença à chanter en regardant dans les yeux sont ex petit ami.**

**Nick :**  
« Does the pain weigh out the pride?  
And you look for a place to hide?  
Did someone break your heart inside?  
You're in ruins »  
**Nick accrocha à son tour son regard avec celui de Jeff. Ils firent un pas l'un vers l'autre.**

**Nick et Jeff :**  
« One, twenty-one guns  
Lay down your arms  
Give up the fight  
One, twenty-one guns  
Throw up your arms into the sky,  
You and I »

**Jeff :**

« When you're at the end of the road  
And you lost all sense of control  
And your thoughts have taken their toll  
When your mind breaks the spirit of your soul. »  
**Chanta-t-il les yeux encore plein d'amour malgré leur rupture.**

**Nick :**  
« Your faith walks on broken glass  
And the hangover doesn't pass  
Nothing's ever built to last  
You're in ruins »

**Nick attrapa la main de son partenaire et la serra dans la sienne.  
Nick et Jeff :**  
« One, twenty-one guns  
Lay down your arms  
Give up the fight  
One, twenty-one guns  
Throw up your arms into the sky,  
You and I »

**Nick :**

« Did you try to live on your own?  
When you burned down the house and home?  
Did you stand too close to the fire?  
Like a liar looking for forgiveness from a stone »  
**Il y avait encore de l'amour entre eux c'était certain.  
Jeff :**

« When it's time to live and let die  
And you can't get another try  
Something side this heart has died  
You're in ruins... »

**Nick et Jeff :**

« One, twenty-one guns_  
_Lay down your arms_  
_Give up the fight_  
_One, twenty-one guns_  
_Throw up your arms into the sky_  
_One, twenty-one guns_  
_Lay down your arms_  
_Give up the fight_  
_One, twenty-one guns_  
_Throw up your arms into the sky,_  
_You and I "

_*21 Guns-Green day-*_

**Il terminèrent leur chanson les yeux dans les yeux, main dans la main.**

« C'était magnifique »** dis-je à Jeff.**

« Merci »** dit-il en me souriant. **

« Alors il y a du nouveau entre toi et Nick ? » **demandai-je**

« J'essaie de rattraper les choses !** répondit-il tout sourire, **Et as tu des nouvelles de Blaine ? Vient il manger avec nous ce soir ? »

**Je fus parcourus d'un frisson à la seul évocation de son nom.**

« Et bien je ne lui ai pas proposé »** répondis-je.**

« Vas lui demander, on a passé une bonne soirée hier, j'aimerai le revoir, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on rencontre un fan.. »** ma jalousie fut piquée au vif à l'idée que quelqu'un d'autre que moi veuille revoir Blaine.**

« Je lui proposerai, **dis-je froidement. Je lui souris néanmoins et ajoutai, **pense plutôt à Nick toi ! »** je lui donnai un coup de coude dans les côtes.**

« Pense plutôt à Sebastian »** rétorqua-t-il en souriant. Je lui lançai un regard noir et nous éclatâmes de rire. Alors comme ça il savait que je n'étais pas insensible à Blaine, cela me rassura plus qu'autre chose, Jeff et Nick avaient été mes amis les plus proches lorsque j'étais entré à la Dalton Academy, je ne m'inquiétai donc pas pour lui et fut soulagé qu'il ne fasse aucun commentaire. Je pouvais lui faire confiance.**

[Mais Trent..]** me rappelai-je.**

**Les bras de Sebastian s'enroulèrent autour de ma taille.**

« De quoi parliez vous ? »** voulait-il savoir.**

**Je regardai Jeff, nous étions au bord de l'explosion de rire.**

« Jeff me proposait d'inviter Blaine à dîner »** répondis-je en souriant à ce dernier.**

« Ah. »** fit Sebastian en soupirant.**

« Je vais aller lui proposer, on se retrouve dans la chambre ? »

« Oui, à tout à l'heure »** ajouta-t-il en déposant un baiser sur mes lèvres.**

**Je repartis alors en sens inverse, vers la chambre de Blaine. Il m'ouvrit au premier coup. Son visage s'illumina d'un sourire.**

« Je te manquais déjà ? »** demanda-t-il. Je l'embrassai.**

« Jeff m'a proposé de t'inviter à dîner avec nous. » **dis-je une pointe d'amertume dans la bouche.**

« Kurt, serais tu jaloux ? »** dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras.**

« Tu es à moi ! »** déclarai-je en me nichant dans son cou.**

« Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point ça m'excite quand tu me dis ça »** effectivement je sentis la bosse de son pantalon qui déclencha la même réaction chez moi.**

« Je ne te savais pas aussi coquin toi ! »** lui dis-je en lui caressant les fesses.**

« Mon dieu Kurt, ne fais pas ça ! »

« Faire quoi ? »** dis-je feignant de ne pas comprendre.**

« Tes mains Kurt, tes mains ! »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.. »** lui assurai-je le caressant passionnément.**

« Tu veux jouer à ça ? Fais attention Kurt, je suis très joueur tu sais ! »** Il me fit un sourire éblouissant et sans que j'ai le temps de protester il me renversa sur le lit, et se mit à califourchon sur moi, son érection pressé contre mon bas-ventre. Nous rigolions à gorge déployé, deux vrais gamins. Je me sentais bien, j'étais enfin pleinement moi. Il s'allongea littéralement sur moi pour m'embrasser et j'écarquillai les yeux quand sa main caressa mon entre-jambes.**

« Blaine mon dieu, Blaine je.. mon pantalon.. je suis trop serré ! »** dis-je d'un ton mélangé de douleur et de plaisir.**

« Tu voulais jouer ! »** rétorqua-t-il tout sourire. Je l'embrassai avec ardeur.**

« Alors tu viens ce soir ? »** lui demandai-je alors qu'il continuait à me caresser.**

« Évidemment. »** affirma-t-il.**

« Parfait. »** je me relevai.**

« Eh reviens ! »** cria-t-il en faisant la mou d'un enfant à qui on aurait confisqué son jouet préféré.**

« A ce soir »** dis-je en lui déposant un simple baiser sur la joue. Alors que j'allai ouvrir la porte, il m'attrapa le bras et me tira en arrière pour m'embrasser amoureusement, sa langue jouant avec la mienne. Il se recula puis me dit :**

« Je préfère ça ! »

« A ce soir, 19h30 »** terminai-je en souriant.**

* * *

Encore un dîner.. mais cette fois ,en tant qu'officiellement pour eux et secrètement pour les autres, amants. A votre avis, comment va se passer ce dîner? Je n'ai pas encore fini le prochain chapitre alors donnez moi des idées je pourrais en tenir compte dans le chapitre 12! Merci!


	12. Chapter 12

****Bonjour tout le monde! Désolé du retard, je n'ai pas eu internet pendant toute la semaine alors je n'ai pas pu poster plus tôt. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

Bonne lecture!

(Les personnages appartiennent à Ryan Murphy)

* * *

**Chapitre 12 :**

**Dîner n°2 :**

**Je marchai jusqu'à ma chambre, Blaine allait venir, je le verrais encore toute la soirée. Je tremblais d'excitation à cette idée. J'ouvris la porte et tombai sur Sebastian en caleçon.**

« Chéri ! Alors Blaine, il vient ? »** demanda-t-il en souriant malgré mon étonnement.**

« Il est d'accord. »** affirmai-je.**

« Bien. Tu viens prendre ta douche avec moi, mon amour ? »** dit-il en cognant son bassin contre le mien.**

[Mon dieu qu'est ce que j'aimerais que se soit Blaine qui me dise ça..]** dis-je dans me tête, je rougis lorsque je me rendis compte que je pensais au corps de Blaine quand j'étais dans les bras de mon copain.**

« Wow tu rougis Kurt.. J'aime quand je te fais cet effet là »** déclara-t-il en m'embrassant.**

[Haha ! Si il savait]** je souris mais les larmes me montèrent aux yeux lorsque je remarquai quel monstre j'étais.**

« Eh Kurt ça va ? »** dit il en me regardant dans les yeux.**

« Oui tout va bien, bon on va la prendre cette douche ? »** demandai-je.**

« Je peux faire couler un bain aussi si tu en as envie ? »** ajouta-t-il un sourire coquin au lèvres.**

[Oh non je n'en avais pas envie, du tout!]

« Une douche, ça ira. »

« Très bien, rejoints moi quand tu es prêt. »

**Nous prîmes notre douche tout les deux. Il se contenta de déposer des baisers par ci par là dans mon cou, sur mes lèvres. Je me giflais mentalement à chaque fois que mes pensées se tournées vers Blaine. Nous sortîmes de la douche, puis on se prépara pour aller manger. **

« Je vais aller chercher Blaine »** déclarai-je après avoir vérifié ma coiffure.**

« Attends chéri, je viens avec toi ! »** me dit il en prenant ma main.**

[je ne peux pas dire nan, ça va faire louche!]

« très bien » **finis-je par dire.**

**Nous partîmes alors vers la chambre de Blaine. J'avais les mains moites et le coeur qui battait à cent à l'heure. Blaine ouvrit la porte après que j'ai frappé, il me sourit et leva un sourcil en voyant Sebastian à mes côtés, je lui fis signe de ne pas faire de commentaire.**

« Tu es prêt ? »** demandai-je.**

« Oui »** répondit-il simplement.**

**Nous repartîmes alors, à trois cette fois ci. Nous prîmes nos places habituelles autour de la table, moi à côté de Blaine et en face de Sebastian. Je remarquai que Blaine ne me posai pas de question sur les couverts. Jeff qui était assit de l'autre côté de moi n'arrêtait pas de me jeter des coups d'oeil plein de sous entendus. Durant la soirée nous parlâmes tout les trois, de tout et de rien, riant parfois.**

« Et toi tu as un copain ? »** demanda soudain Jeff à l'intention de Blaine. Celui ci me lança un regard tendu. Je lançai un coup de pied à Jeff sous la table.**

« Aïe ! »** fit ce dernier.**

« Et bien um.. non, non je n'en ai pas »** finit-il par dire ne rigolant. **[ non bien sur nous ne sommes pas ensemble]** me dis-je. Blaine semblait anxieux après cette question. Je lui posai une main sur le bras et lui fis signe que tout allait bien, qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Il se détendit un peu.**

« Et toi ? »** demanda-t-il. Jeff se rapprocha de nous.**

« Et bien tu vois le beau gosse à côté de moi ? » **demanda-t-il à son tour.**

« Oui, il s'appelle Kurt » **dit Blaine.**

« De l'autre côté idiot ! »** dis-je en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule. Jeff rigola.**

« Enfin bref, **dit ce dernier,** de l'autre côté de moi oui, il s'appelle Nick.. Et bien c'est lui ! »

**Je pouffai.**

« Nick est son EX petit ami, ils se sont séparés il y a quelquessemaines »** informai-je Blaine.**

« Arrêtes de te foutre de moi Hummel ! Je te paris que Nick sera à nouveau à moi avant la fin de la soirée »

**Ce dernier se tourna vers nous.**

« J'ai cru entendre mon nom ! »** dit-il**

« Arrêtes d'écouter au porte chéri ! » **déclara Jeff.**

« Chéri ? »** demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil**

« Retourne toi ! »** dit son ex fermement. Nick rigola et se remit à discuter avec Wes et Trent. Je jetai un regard à Blaine et nous explosâmes tout les deux de rire.**

« Vous verrez ! »** nous assura Jeff.**

**C'était la meilleure soirée que je n 'avais jamais passé. Nous avions tous un peu trop bu, et n'avions plus les idées très claires. Blaine rigola à une blague de Jeff et posa soudain une main sur ma cuisse, ma main se crispa autour de ma fourchette, je regardai Blaine qui avait les yeux rivés sur moi avec un regard qui en disait long. Il commença à me caresser doucement.**

« Et Kurt.. »** commença Jeff en se tournant vers nous, il se stoppa et dit en rigolant **« Et les mecs arrêtez de vous tripoter ! »

**Blaine retira immédiatement sa main, Jeff n'avait pas remarquer qu'il avait crié. Tout le monde se retourna vers nous, je regardai Sebastian qui avait l'air furieux. Ils se leva de sa chaise.**

« Kurt, dehors, tout de suite ! »** dit il en quittant la pièce.**

**Je m'exécutai fusillant Jeff du regard, ce dernier s'enfonça un peu plus dans son siège.**

**Je quittai la pièce à mon tour, rouge comme une tomate.**

« C'était quoi ça ? »** hurla mon copain.**

« Enfin Seb tu ne vas pas le croire, il est bourré il ne sait pas ce qu'il dit ! »** dis-je d'une voix tremblante.**

« Kurt arrêtes, **dit il plus doucement,** arrête avec tes excuses »** il se retourna et commença à partir.**

« Sebastian ! »

« Je vais me coucher, Kurt ! »** Cria-t-il furieux.**

**Je retournai m'asseoir à la table tout le monde s'était remit à discuter.**

« Kurt je suis tellement désolé ! »** me dit mon meilleur ami.**

« Ce n'est rien, **assurai-je,** il fallait que ça arrive »

**Nous nous remîmes alors à discuter, un peu plus tendu qu'au début mais je réussis quand même à passer une bonne soirée.**

**Lorsque celle ci se termina, Jeff, comme prévu, repartit dans les bras de Nick. Je souhaitai bonne nuit à tout le monde et raccompagnai Blaine à sa chambre. Nous arrivâmes devant la porte.**

« Tu entre deux minutes ? »** demanda-t-il.**

**J'acquiesçai et refermai la porte derrière moi.**

* * *

Alors ce deuxième dîner comment vous l'avez trouvé? Merci à tout ceux qui ont mit ces magnifiques reviews ça me fait énormément plaisir quand je les lis! A bientôt.


	13. Chapter 13

****Hey tout le monde! On se rapproche de plus en plus du moment tant attendu par beaucoup d'entre vous mais pour le moment c'est l'heure des révélations! ça va faire mal!

Have fun!

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

**Chapitre 13 :**

**Amours et trahisons.**

**A peine j'avais refermai la porte que Blaine me sauta dessus et m'entraîna sur son lit. Il m'embrassa passionnément, pressant son érection naissante contre ma cuisse.**

« Mon dieu, Kurt, si tu savais, je n'en peux plus de te voir avec Sebastian, quand je vois comment il te traite, comment il te parle. »** il me serra dans ses bras jusqu'à m'étouffer.**

« Chhhut, je suis là maintenant avec toi »** je l'embrassai et l'enlaçai tendrement.**

« Kurt si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends quelqu'un comme toi. » **mon prénom résonnait tellement bien dans sa bouche.**

« Blaine je dois te dire quelque chose »

« Mmmh ? »** fit il alors qu'il déposait des baiser dans mon cou. Je jetai la tête en arrière et avoua :**

« Je.. je crois que.. que je suis amoureux de toi, Blaine »

**Il releva la tête et me regarda dans les yeux, ses yeux se remplir de larmes.**

« Han Kurt, moi aussi, je t'aime tellement. »** il s'allongea sur moi et m'embrassa, cette fois, vraiment amoureusement.**

« Redis le moi, mon amour »** demandai-je aux anges.**

« Je t'aime, Kurt, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime »** un frisson me parcourus le dos.**

**Soudain quelqu'un se mit à tambouriner comme un fou à la porte.**

« KURT ! Kurt ! Je sais que tu es là ! » **Hurla Sebastian.**

**Je regardai Blaine, paniqué. Je me demandai comment il savait où se trouvait la chambre de Blaine puis je me rappelai qu'il était venu chercher mon amant avec moi pour le dîner.**

« Dans la salle de bain, vas dans la salle de bain ! » **murmura Blaine.**

**Je partis en courant, refermai la porte derrière moi. Il n'y avait pas de verrou. Je me penchai pour regarder à travers la serrure, Blaine se mit torse nu, je ne compris pas tout de suite, il alla ensuite ouvrir la porte. Sebastian rentra en trombe.**

« Je sais qu'il est là ! Kurt ?»** appelait-il**

« Sebastian, là tu me réveille tu vois, alors calme toi et dis moi ce qu'il se passe.. » dit Blaine doucement

« Ferme ta gueule Anderson! Je sais que c'est toi qui m'a pris Kurt ! Il est à moi ! Tu n'as pas le droit de le toucher c'est clair ? »

**Je vis les poings de Blaine se serrer.**

« Ne parle pas de lui comme si il était un objet ! Tu me dégoutte ! Tu ne le mérite pas ! » **cria-t-il. Sebastian se jeta sur lui, je fermai les yeux attendant le bruit du coup fatal. Après quelque seconde je n'entendis rien. Je rouvris les yeux et le choc me fit ouvrir la bouche, Sebastian était penché sur les lèvres de Blaine, l'embrassant avec brutalité. C'est alors que Blaine le repoussa violemment contre le mur et lui balança une droite dans la mâchoire. Sebastian en tomba par terre.**

« Je t'interdis de poser des sales pattes sur moi ! Tu me fais pitié ! Si jamais tu recommence ne serait-ce que de poser un doigt sur moi, je t'assure que même ta mère ne pourra plus te reconnaître ! »** devant tant de violence, Sebastian partit en courant ne prenant même pas la peine de vérifier si j'étais dans la chambre. Blaine s'approcha et ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain. Les joues rougies par la colère, il me dit :**

« Kurt, tu.. tu as tout vu n'est ce pas ? »

**J'avais du mal à respirer, encore sous le choc.**

« Je.. comment.. il, il t'a embrassé, comment a-t-il pu ? C'est quoi son problème au juste ? » **bégayai-je**

« Kurt, calme toi, il.. il a trop bu, comme nous tous, il n'a pas les idées claires. »** tenta-t-il de me rassurer.**

« Blaine, je sais ce que j'ai vu ! » **je commençais à monter le volume de ma voix, **« et moi, je suis supposé faire quoi là ? »

**Il me prit dans ses bras.**

« écoute, um.. Je sais que ce n'est peut être pas le moment mais, je t'aime Kurt, et.. »** il fit une pause et regarda autour de lui **« viens ici, reste avec moi, au moins pour la fin du voyage, on verra après.. »

**Je savais aussi que j'étais amoureux de Blaine, mais Sebastian.. je l'avais tellement aimé.. comment, comment avait-il pu.. Blaine prit mon visage entre ses mains et déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres.**

« C'est d'accord »** murmurai-je. **« Je vais aller chercher quelques affaires.. et.. et dire à Sebastian.. ce que je pense.. lui dire que c'est fini. »** une larme roula sur ma joue. **« Je suis désolé, chuchotai-je, je ne devrais pas pleurer pour lui.. devant toi en plus. »

« Kurt, eh, je comprend, c'est une partie de ta vie qui s'en va. Tu dois surmonter ça, et je serai là pour t'aider. »

**Je le pris dans mes bras à mon tour.**

« Je t'aime, je t'aime tellement »** murmurai-je contre lui. **« je reviens vite » **déclarai-je en refermant la porte derrière moi.**

**Mon corps entier tremblait sous la pression. J'avais tellement peur de voir Sebastian, qu'il trouve un argument valable pour me convaincre de rester. Oui je l'aimais encore, mais j'aimais Blaine encore plus, c'est avec lui que je voulais être dorénavant.**

**Jeff ! Il fallait que je passe voir Jeff avant pour lui en parler.**

**Je dépassai ma chambre et m'arrêtai 3 portes plus loin. Je frappai à la porte et levai les sourcils d'étonnement.**

« Nick ? » **il était vêtu d'un simple caleçon**

« Wow Kurt, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »** demanda-t-il.**

« Je, um, j'étais venu pour voir Jeff, je devais lui parler mais.. »** je jetai un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur et vis Jeff à moitié nu lui aussi, étendu sur le lit, il dormait comme un bébé. **« je pense que je reviendrai »** déclarai-je, je me retournai pour partir.**

« Kurt attends.. Est ce qu'on pourrait aller s'asseoir au salon.. j'ai.. j'ai quelque chose à te dire.. » **dit il**

« Bien sur »** affirmai-je.**

**Je le suivis donc au salon qui était situé à côté du restaurant. Il voulait sans doute me parler de son histoire avec Jeff, personnellement j'avais autre chose à faire mais Jeff n'était pas disponible et je ne me sentais pas prêt pour voir Sebastian tout de suite. On s'installa sur un canapé.**

« Bon écoute Kurt, tu sais sans doute qu'il y a quelques semaines, Jeff et moi nous sommes séparés.. » **je hochai la tête, je le savais il voulait me parler de Jeff **« et.. il faut que je te raconte pour quoi.. »

**Je le regardai perplexe, je ne voulais pas qu'il souffre à nouveau en me racontant cette période.**

« Tu n'es pas obligé »** lui dis-je.**

« Non, Kurt »** me coupa-t-il **« Il faut que je te dise quelque chose. Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens, le week end où nous étions allés faire ce concert à new york et où tu étais resté dans l'Ohio avec Rachel.. ? »

**Je hochai la tête en signe d'approbation.**

« Et bien le soir.. après le concert.. nous avions tous un peu bu et, je.. Sebastian et moi.. »

**Mes muscles se crispèrent.**

« On a couché ensemble, Kurt » **dit-il alors qu'une larme roulait sur sa joue, **« je sais que tu vas m'en vouloir mais.. j'ai su, trop tard malheureusement, j'ai su que j'avais fais une grosse connerie parce que je perdrais mon meilleur ami et l'amour de ma vie. »

**Des images d'eux deux défilèrent dans ma tête, je pensais à Jeff, était-il au courant ? Et Sebastian, c'était donc pour ça qu'il ne parlait que de sexe depuis ce concert..**

**J'étais incapable de prononcer un seul mot, j'étais figé, à la fois en colère et affreusement triste. Je me sentais trahi, trompé, sali.**

« Je suis tellement désolé, Kurt. Dis quelque chose, je t'en supplie »

**Je relevai la tête et le regardai dans les yeux.**

« Je le savais »** dis je simplement.**

« Comment ça ? »** demanda-t-il **« Sebastian te l'a dit ? »

**Je pouffai.**

« Sebastian ? Il n'a pas assez de couille pour me l'avouer ! »** m'emportai-je **« je l'ai découvert tout seul, je l'ai toujours su mais je ne voulais pas en parler parce que je savais que si j'en parlais je serais obligé de me séparer de Sebastian. »

« Tu n'es pas obligé de rompre tu sais, je ne suis pas amoureux de lui, j'aime Jeff. »** m'informa-t-il**

« Je..je suis amoureux de Blaine. »** déclarai-je.**

« Je le sais aussi, je le sais depuis la première fois que tu l'as amené à la répétition. » **dit-il **« est ce que.. est ce que tu m'en veux, Kurt ? »

**J'hésitai quelques secondes.**

« Non, Nick, non je ne t'en veux pas. Tu avais bu, ça peut arriver. Faut croire que Sebastian ne m'aime pas tant que ça. Ça m'a au moins aidé à ouvrir les yeux.»** dis-je finalement.**

« Je suis tellement désolé Kurt »** redit-il en me prenant dans ses bras.**

« Merci de me l'avoir dit. » **ajoutai-je en le serrant dans mes bras à mon tour. **« Il faut que j'aille parler à Sebastian. Vas donc retrouver Jeff, Nick »

**Il me sourit puis je me levai et partis vers ma chambre, bien décidé à dire à Sebastian ce que je pensais de tout cela.**

* * *

Dites moi tout.. Kurt a raison de ne pas en vouloir à Nick? Et Sebastian? N'oubliez pas les reviews et merci à tout ceux qui en ont déjà mit! A plus tard!


	14. Chapter 14

Bonjour tout le monde! Oui je sais je suis très en retard! J'ai étais victime d'un manque cruel d'inspiration et c'est un chapitre très important qu'il fallait prendre avec précaution. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture!

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!

Cette histoire est classée M, ce chapitre est vraiment, vraiment "M"! Alors attention à vos petits yeux! Relation explicite entre deux hommes, ceux qui n'aiment pas faites demi-tour!

* * *

Chapitre 14 :

« First Time »

Devant la porte de ma chambre, je pris une grande respiration puis entrai.

« Kurt ! Je te cherchai » cria mon futur ex.

« Ta gueule ! » dis je en commençant à rassembler mes affaires.

Sebastian se stoppa surprit par ma brutalité.

« Kurt, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » demanda-t-il alors qu'il voyait que je préparais mes valises.

« ça se voit non ? Je m'en vais Sebastian. »

« Quoi ? Non ! Pourquoi ? » dit il paniqué.

Son air surpris m'énervai terriblement. Comme si il ne savait pas pourquoi !

« Arrête de faire l'innocent ! Tu m'as trompé, Sebastian ! Trompé ! Après tout ce que j'ai fais pour toi, tu m'as trompé et le pire c'est que tu as voulu qu'on soit plus intime toi et moi et que j'ai accepté, tu m'as sali. Je te déteste pour ça, tu me dégoutte Sebastian. » j'avais dis tout ça d'un trait, Sebastian lui n'avait rien dit, il était là l'air hébété.

« Je peux t'expliquer Kurt ! Juste arrête de faire tes affaires ! »

« Je ne veux pas parler avec toi ! C'est trop tard Sebastian, je m'en vais je te quitte c'est clair ! » hurlai-je.

« Non, non je t'en supplie reste.. » me supplia-t-il. « Je t'aime Kurt »

Je lui fis un regard noir.

« Tu m'aimes ? Haha ! C'est la meilleure, et bien tant mieux si tu m'aimes car tu aura encore plus mal quand je passerai cette porte. Tu es tout seul Sebastian, Nick et amoureux de Jeff, il ne t'aime pas, il a couché avec toi parce qu'il avait bu. Et moi, moi je ne t'aime plus Sebastian, je suis amoureux de Blaine. Je m'en vais, je m'en vais pour ne jamais revenir » je m'approchai de la porte mais me retournai et allai vers la table de nuit.

« Je te prends ça, dis je en prenant les préservatifs et le lubrifiant, j'en aurais sans doute plus besoin que toi. » dis je en faisant un sourire narquois. J'ouvris enfin la porte « A jamais Sebastian, passe une bonne vie, tout seul ! » finis-je, puis je claquai la porte et repartis voir Blaine, fière de ce que je venais de faire. J'étais enfin libre, j'avais le droit d'aimer Blaine, de le crier sur tout les toits. Je rentrai dans ma nouvelle chambre les mains remplies de sacs, je tournai la tête et vis Blaine, paisiblement endormit sur les couvertures. Je posai mes sacs derrière la porte et allai m'asseoir à côté de lui. Je caressai amoureusement son front du bout des doigts, mon nouveau petit ami ouvrit doucement les yeux.

« Hey. » fis-je.

« Mon coeur, viens avec moi » me dit-il calmement.

Il se décala pour me laisser une place dans son lit. Je retirai ma veste et m'allongeai dans ses bras. Je soufflai de soulagement, j'étais tellement bien. Soudain Blaine se releva et quitta le lit, je n'eus même pas le temps de protester qu'il se tenait debout à côté de moi.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » demandai-je

« Je tiens à faire les choses comme il se doit. » déclara-t-il, je ne comprenais rien à ce qu'il disait. Il se mit à tourner en rond semblant chercher ses mots, c'est alors qu'il mit un genou à terre. Je pouffai.

« Kurt Hummel, veux tu sortir avec moi ? » demanda-t-il enfin.

J'explosai de rire et me jetai dans ses bras, le couvrant de baisers.

« Evidemment que je veux ! »

Mon nouveau petit ami me sourit de toutes ses dents et m'embrassa langoureusement passant sa main dans mes cheveux. Il me souleva à l'aide de son autre main et alla m'allonger sur le lit tout en embrassant mon cou. J'étais mal à l'aise, trop serré dans mon pantalon, mais je voulais faire durer ce moment magique. Mais comme si mon amant avait lut dans mes pensées, il déboutonna mon pantalon avant de le retirer d'un geste rapide et doux à la fois. Il remonta sa main en caressant ma jambes de haut en bas avant de caresser mon sexe par-dessus mon caleçon, il joua avec l'élastique puis se fut au tour de sa bouche de parcourir mon corps, je poussai un gémissement quand il mordilla mon tétons, une main toujours pressé contre ma virilité encore prisonnière du tissu. Je sentis Blaine frissonner, je le regardai et vis qu'il y avait une lueur de douleur dans ses yeux. C'est alors que je compris.

« Wow, désolé » murmurai-je.

Je le poussai et me mis entre ses jambes avant d'enlever son pantalon, il poussa un soupir de soulagement.

« Merci » souffla-t-il.

Bien décidé à garder le dessus, mon copain se remit sur moi et frotta son bassin contre le mien. Il retourna lécher la peau de mon torse et s'attaqua à mon nombril, je frissonnai sous son touché. Chaque mouvement nous rapprochait un peu plus du septième ciel. Je sentis soudain mon caleçon glissai le long de mes jambes, libérant mon érection. Blaine glissa lui aussi le long de mon corps avec une lenteur impossible, il déposa des baisers sur mon bas ventre. Il arriva lors à mon sexe et le regarda comme si c'était la plus belle chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Mon cœur se serra dans ma poitrine.. [Ah oui] pensai-je.

« Je sais.. je ne suis pas, il n'est pas très gros.. » bredouillai-je.

« Tu es magnifique mon amour » m'assura-t-il en remontant vers ma bouche pour m'embrasser.

Il mordit ma lèvre inférieure, ce qui m'excita encore plus que je ne l'étais déjà, enfin si c'était possible.. Je sentis tout son corps frémir lorsque je jouais avec l'élastique de son caleçon et que je lui caressai les fesses par-dessus le tissu. Il déposa un dernier baiser sur mes lèvres avant de redescendre le long de mon corps passant une nouvelle fois sa langue sur mon torse. Il prit alors l'initiative d'attraper mon sexe d'une main ferme et tout mon corps se crispa. Il me regarda et je lui caressai la joue du bout des doigts.

« Fais-le mon amour. »

Une lueur de peur traversa son regard mais elle fut aussi vite remplacé par de l'excitation. Il se mit alors à lécher le bout de mon sexe durcit avant de le prendre entièrement dans sa bouche et de commencer de long va et vient. Dieu que c'était bon, tellement que s'en était presque douloureux. Si le plaisir est un péché alors je finirai ma vie en Enfer. Je sentis alors que j'étais proche de l'extase et que c'était le moment. Je tendis la main pour attraper le sac où j'y avais mis les préservatifs et le lubrifiant, une fois trouvés, je les laissai tomber à côté de moi sur le lit. Blaine leva les yeux et vis ce que je venais de poser, il se redressa alors et m'interrogea du regard. Je lui pris la main.

« Je te veux tellement. Je te veux en moi maintenant. » soufflais-je.

Mon amant plongea sur moi pour capturer mes lèvres puis il murmura :

« Es-tu sûr de toi bébé ? »

Un frisson parcouru ma colonne vertébrale.

« Chéri, si tu ne le fais pas maintenant je te jure que c'est moi qui te le ferait et je n'irais pas gentiment ! » rigolais-je.

Il émit un petit rire irrésistible et attrapa le lubrifiant pour s'enduire les doigts. Il mordilla gentiment la peau de mon cou faisant glisser ses doigts jusqu'à mon intimité. Je grimassai lorsqu'il fit entrer un doigt en moi puis un deuxième. Il se mit à faire des va et vient et la douleur laissa vite place au bonheur total. Je poussai un petit cri lorsqu'il ajouta un troisième doigt.

« Ça va ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Blaine je te veux en moi, vas-y maintenant ! »

Il retira ses doigts puis son caleçon, il plaça son sexe à l'entrée de mon intimité.

« Je t'aime Kurt ! »

« Plus que tout, mon amour. »

Il glissa doucement son sexe en moi, je m'arrêter de respirer tellement la douleur était insoutenable. Une larme roula sur ma joue. Mon amant s'empara de mon sexe pour essayer de me faire oublier la douleur.

« Je vais me retirer » déclara-t-il.

Je plaquai une main sur ses fesses.

« Bouges ! » lui dis-je fermement.

« Kurt je.. »

« Maintenant ! »

Il se pencha alors vers moi pour m'embrasser puis se mit à bouger lentement. Lorsqu'il vit que je commençai à me détendre, il se mit à aller plus profond et plus vite. C'est alors qu'en un coup de rein profond, il percuta ma prostate et alors un million d'étoiles éclatèrent derrière mes paupières closes. C'était ce que j'avais attendu depuis le départ, c'était enfin arrivé, le bonheur parfait, la jouissance à l'état pure. Je compris que je n'allais pas tarder à venir.

« Blaine je vais.. »

« Oui moi aussi ! »

Je me laissai alors aller suivi de près par Blaine qui se laissa tomber à côté de moi, épuisé. Après avoir repris notre souffle, Blaine murmura :

« C'était.. »

« ..magnifique » terminais-je.

Je frissonnai et Blaine remonta les couvertures sur nous et me prit dans ses bras.

« Je t'aime tant. » me souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Puis je me laissai aller dans un sommeil paisible, bien au chaud dans les bras de celui que j'aimais. Je me disais que rien ni personne ne pourrait nous séparer.

* * *

Dites moi.. review please (?) Vous devez vous dires "enfin" non? Merci d'avoir lu!


	15. Chapter 15

Un chapitre 15 très court mais c'est surtout une introduction pour le chapitre suivant donc ne vous arrêtez pas! Merci à tous pour vos reviews!

Encore M, toujours M, dans ce chapitre encore quelque péripéties "M" pour nos chouchous.

Les personnages appartiennent à Ryan Murphy et ses acolytes!

* * *

**Chapitre 15 :**

**Lendemain :**

Le matin, j'ouvris les yeux et sentis les rayons du soleil caresser mon visage. Blaine me tenait fermement dans ses bras comme si j'étais une bouée de sauvetage qu'il pouvait perdre à tout moment.

« Bonjour, mon amour. » lui murmurais-je en lui caressant tendrement la joue, avant de l'embrasser. Un agréable frisson me parcouru lorsque sa langue effleura le mienne.

Mon Dieu ce mec me faisait tellement d'effet.

Je rompis le baiser et m'allongeai sur le torse de mon amoureux, j'écoutais sa respiration saccadée.

Son ventre grogna faiblement et j'émis un petit rire.

« Aurais-tu faim mon cœur ? » demandais-je.

« Chéri c'est de ta faute, tu m'as épuisé ! » déclara-t-il.

« Nous ferions mieux de ne pas recommencer alors. » plaisantais-je un sourire coquin incrusté sur mes lèvres.

« Kurt, enfin, tu sais très bien que tu ne peux pas me résister ! »

Je lui tapai l'épaule puis une lueur traversa ses eux que je reconnus comme du désir. Je plongeai alors ma main dans les draps et lorsque j'arrivai à son sexe, je me mis à le masturber rapidement. Blaine posa une main sur ma nuque pour m'embrasser passionnément. Lorsque je sentis qu'il était proche de l'extase, je retirais ma main. Il rouvrit les yeux et me regarda avec incompréhension.

« Kurt ? »

« C'est frustrant hein ? » déclarais-je en déposant un rapide baiser sur sa bouche.

Je me levai et pris la direction de la salle de bain, Blaine quant à lui, était toujours allongé sur le dos il me regardait m'éloigner. C'est alors qu'il ajouta :

« Oh toi tu vas le regretter, je te préviens ! »

Il balança les couvertures et se jeta à ma poursuite dans la salle de bain. Il referma la porte brusquement et les murs en tremblèrent, puis il m'attrapa par les hanches et colla son bassin au mien. Nos lèvres s'effleuraient ainsi que nos parties intimes ce qui provoqua évidemment la réaction totalement masculine chez nous deux. La langue de mon amant se mit à fouiller mon cou. Je me décollai de lui avec tous les efforts du monde, il me regarda une nouvelle fois, incompréhensif.

« Il faut qu'on prenne une douche » me justifiais-je. Blaine eut son regard de chien battu. « Bon allez, tu peux venir avec moi. » dis-je en lui attrapant la main et en l'entrainant dans la douche. Il me sourit de toutes ses dents.

Nous prîmes une douche assez.. euh.. très longue plutôt et j'entrepris de terminer ce que j'avais commencé plus tôt dans la chambre, Blaine me remercia en me faisant subir la même chose. Nous sortîmes de la douche, propres, habillés et satisfaits.

« On va déjeuner ? » proposais-je.

« Tu es sûr ? Enfin avec ce qu'il s'est passé les gens.. »

« Les gens penseront ce qu'ils veulent mais moi je veux mon petit déjeuner ! » Je l'embrassai et nous sortîmes de la chambre pour nous diriger vers la salle de restaurant. En arrivant je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à la table et remarquai que Sebastian n'était pas présent. Jeff et Nick vinrent à notre rencontre.

« Salut vous deux ! » nous apostropha Jeff.

« Salut » fit Blaine.

« On peut s'assoir ? » demandais-je.

« Evidemment ! » intervint Nick.

Nous prîmes alors les mêmes places que hier soir et je me penchai pour parler à Jeff.

« Sebastian n'est pas là ? »

« Personne ne l'a vue depuis hier soir. » m'apprit-il.

« Oh ! »

« Alors Blaine et toi.. »

« Je l'aime, Jeff. » déclarais-je.

« Je le sais. »

« Tu m'en veux ? » demandais-je inquiet.

« Non ! Bien sûr que non mais j'espère que tu as pris la bonne décision. »

« La BONNE décision ? Il m'a trompé !» dis-je trop fort que ce que j'aurais voulu. Nick me regarda désolé et je me demandai alors si Jeff était au courant.

« Ouais » fit ce dernier « ça aussi je le sais.. »

« Jeff je.. » commençais-je plus doucement.

« Laisse tomber Kurt. » me coupa-t-il. « Est-ce que tu t'es expliqué avec Sebastian ? »

« Non, je.. je suis juste partis » dis-je en lançant un regard vers Blaine.

« Essaye d'aller lui parler, Kurt. Au moins pour que vous vous quittiez en de bons termes, sinon tous les Warblers vont en pâtir. »

« Je le ferais. » finis-je.

Les autres terminèrent de manger et je me contentai de les regarder un à un. Il fallait que j'aille parler à Sebastian, mais je ne pourrais pas le faire seul.

Lorsque tout le monde repartit, je pris la main de Blaine et lui dit :

« Il faut que.. que j'aille parler à Sebastian. »

« Je comprends » dit-il simplement « Je t'attends dans le chambre. »

« Non, viens avec moi s'il te plait. »

« D'accord. » déclara-t-il.

* * *

Voilà voilà.. A votre avis comment va se passer la conversation entre les trois jeunes hommes? Merci d'avoir lu!


	16. Chapter 16

Bonjour bonjour! Mon Dieu que je suis en retard! J'ai passé l'histoire des arts donc ça m'a pris pas mal de mon temps libre et le pire c'est que maintenant je dois bosser le Brevet! Super! J'essaye de consacrer néanmoins un peu plus de temps à mon histoire.

Je remercie tout ceux qui me suivent, et je remercie aussi Behh qui est devenu ma Bêta depuis peu. Je n'ai pas encore travaillé avec elle mais espère le faire d'ici le chapitre 17.

Ce chapitre contient un POV de Blaine, j'espère ne pas l'avoir trop mal réussi.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture!

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Chapitre 16 :

Brouillard :

Le chemin jusqu'à mon ancienne chambre d'ordinaire plutôt rapide sembla durer une éternité. Chaque pas qui me rapprocher un peu plus de Sebastian pesaient de plus en plus lourd, j'avais mal partout, je tremblais et mes mains étaient moites.

« Qu'est-ce que.. Qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire ? » articulais-je « Hey salut Sebastian je sais que tu m'as trompé mais figure toi que je t'ai trompé aussi et maintenant je ne t'aime plus et suis amoureux du mec avec qui je t'ai trompé. » ça y est, la panique l'avait emporté sur la raison.

Blaine posa une main au creux de mes reins ce qui fit l'effet de me détendre automatiquement.

« Relax, mon cœur. Tu n'as qu'à lui dire tout simplement ce que tu penses de tout cela. »

Nous arrivâmes devant la porte.

« Mmh.. » fis-je en signe d'approbation.

« Et Kurt ? Essaye de ne pas trop t'emporter ! » dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

« Facile à dire ! » rétorquais-je.

Je lus un « je t'aime » muet sur ses lèvres et je lui lançai un sourire.

Je toquai à la porte..

Pas de réponse. Je tournai la poignée et à ma grande surprise la porte s'ouvrit en grinçant.

« Sebastian ? » appelais-je.

« Chut ! » fit Blaine en me collant son index sur la bouche. Il me montra quelque chose du doigt.

Sebastian était là étendu sur le lit, avec une boule énorme dans la gorge, je courus vers le lit.

« Sebastian ! » je me détendis aussitôt lorsque je vis sa respiration lente et régulière.

Il n'était qu'endormi. Il serrait quelque chose contre son torse, un cadre. C'était la photo, notre photo, notre première sortie. Une pointe de culpabilité me pinça le cœur mais elle disparut automatiquement lorsque je me rappelai sa trahison. Je me mis alors à le secouer pour le réveiller, je lançai un regard à Blaine, il était resté dans l'encadrement de la porte. Sebastian fronça des sourcils puis ouvrit lentement les yeux.

« Kurt ? » souffla-t-il.

« Il faut qu'on parle » dis-je sèchement. Blaine me fit signe de me clamer. « Lève-toi ! » continuais-je en l'ignorant.

Je m'écartai et laissai Sebastian se lever, il portait encore les mêmes habits qu'hier, ses cheveux étaient en bataille.

« T'as un problème ? » demanda-t-il sèchement une fois réveillé « Qu'est-ce qu'il fout dans ma chambre celui-là ? » ajouta-t-il en désignant Blaine.

« Celui-là c'est mon petit ami. » l'informais-je, ce dernier quitta la porte et se rapprocha d'un pas hésitant.

« Kurt veut te parler. » commença-t-il en m'attrapant la main.

Mes muscles se décontractèrent automatiquement.

« Calmement. » ajouta-t-il.

Mon ex lui lança un regard noir. Je serrai la main de Blaine pour contenir la colère en moi.

« Les autres s'inquiètent pour toi. » déclarais-je.

« Vraiment ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« Et ils ont voulu que je vienne te parler. »

Sebastian ne dit rien et nous regarda. Lorsqu'il remarque la main de Blaine dans la mienne, une lueur passa dans son regard. Il posa ses yeux sur moi et déclara :

« Alors c'était bon hier ? » mon sang se figea dans mes veines « C'est quand même drôle, on sortait ensemble depuis 4 mois et tu décides de faire ça à un inconnu. C'est peut-être ce qui t'excite en fait. »

Je lâchai la main de mon amoureux et fis un pas vers Sebastian.

« Blaine attends-moi dehors s'il te plait. » articulais-je entre mes dents. Ce dernier se dirigea vers la porte et la referma doucement derrière lui. Sebastian me regarda un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

« Oh non c'est bête, les plans à trois ça te tente pas ? »

Comme la veille, la gifle partis toute seule et ma main vint se coller brutalement contre la joue gauche de Sebastian.

**POV Blaine Anderson :**

Cela faisait plus de 30 minutes que j'attendais derrière la porte, des cris se faisaient entendre et les gens haussaient un sourcil lorsqu'ils passaient devant la porte, j'avais demandé à Kurt de ne pas trop s'emporter mais je crois qu'il n'a pas bien suivi mon conseil.

J'attendais quelques minutes encore puis partis prendre l'air quelques instants.

« Eh Blaine ! » me héla quelqu'un alors que j'arrivais sur le pont. C'était Nick et Jeff.

« Hey ! » fis-je en m'approchant d'eux.

« Où est Kurt ? » me demanda le blond.

« Il est encore avec Sebastian. » informais-je en leur donnant un maigre sourire.

« Ah.. » fit-il « Um.. nous allions nous balader un petit peu, tu veux te joindre à nous ? »

J'acceptais d'un signe de tête puis nous nous mîmes en route. L'air était plutôt froid et je rentrais la tête dans mes épaules lorsqu'une bourrasque gelée faillit m'emporter.

« Vous avez vu ce brouillard ? » nous demanda Nick.

En effet je levais la tête et m'aperçus qu'un épais brouillard c'était installé autour de nous et nous n'y voyions rien à plus d'une dizaine de mêtres.

« C'est flippant. » souffla Jeff.

Personne ne répondit. Je tournais sur moi-même et scrutais l'horizon. Rien. On n'y voyait rien du tout. Je fis quelques pas et empoignais la rambarde.

« Blaine c'est rien que du brouillard » dit Nick.

Puis tout se passa très vite, une femme qui était à l'avant se mit à hurler d'une voix suraigüe, une cloche se mit à sonner puis une autre et encore une autre. Tout autour de nous, des gens s'étaient mis à courir dans tous les sens. Je fixais l'avant du bateau et une ombre gigantesque se dessina devant moi, je partis en courant vers la chambre où se trouvait Kurt.

Arrivé devant la porte, je ne pris même pas la peine de frapper et entrais dans la chambre comme un boulet de canon.

« Blaine qu'est-ce que.. » commença Kurt.

Ce fut comme si une dizaine de tremblement de terre secouaient le bateau en même temps, et j'eus juste le temps de rattraper mon amoureux avant qu'il ne se fracasse le crâne contre le bureau. Les secousses durèrent encore pendant de longues minutes puis lorsque nous retrouvâmes une stabilité quasi normale, Kurt me regarda les yeux remplis de peur et d'incertitude.

« Merci. » articula-t-il.

« Mais putain qu'est-ce que c'était ? » s'écria Sebastian qui était tombé sur le lit.

Ils me fixèrent tous les deux, je remis Kurt sur ses jambes et me redressai. Bien que tremblant, j'articulai :

« Un iceberg. »

* * *

Alors? Qu'en pensez vous? Personnellement j'ai déjà pleurer pendant l'ecriture de ce chapitre alors je n'imagine pas la suite! Un petit commentaire pour me dire comment vous trouvez ça me fait toujours plaisir! A bientôt!


End file.
